


log in to love

by spicyyuuri



Series: katsu-damn! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Camboy Phichit, Camboy Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, background seung-gil/phichit, camboy au, skippable phichuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyyuuri/pseuds/spicyyuuri
Summary: while both sides found themselves on the site for totally different reasons, it was perfect timing that brought them together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one has already been posted under my 30 day nsfw challenge from february (the spicier side, chapter 30) but i am reposting it to make it easy for people that have not had the chance to read it!
> 
> SO MANY PEOPLE wanted a continuation/full fic which i wasn't actually expecting lol so here goes!

Victor sat back against the pillows of his bed and pulled his laptop from the nightstand. It had been a long day and he felt he deserved a well-needed break and reward as he scrolled through endless pages, looking for one in particular. A smirk grew upon his face once he clicked on last link.

“—the toy was too big for my ass though, so if you can see behind me, it’s just sitting out on display on my dresser. I should have read the measurements, but at least it looks cool.”

The voice rang louder than Victor had anticipated through his laptops speakers causing him to jump, but his stomach flipped once the man on the screen looked to his own screen.

“Ah, welcome, IceKingV. It’s nice to see you again.”

Victor could feel his cheeks flush a violent pink, and he was glad the other man couldn’t see him. Victor reached for the keys to type out a quick greeting.

“Always a pleasure, Katsu.”

The man, Katsu, bit his lip in a showy kind of way as he stretched himself, showing the expanse of his bare body.

“Hmm, how about we play a game?” Katsu asked, shifting to sit with his legs parted, making eyes at his camera before glancing to the chat room. A wicked grin crossed his face and he nodded. “Fifty credits will get you and everyone here a good look at my ass. Maybe there will be a surprise waiting for you, maybe there won’t be. One hundred credits I will touch myself, but I don’t plan on cumming yet so don’t expect too, too much.” Katsu explained, moving his hands over his thighs in a teasing sort of way.

Victor’s fingers twitched over the track pad of his laptop, feeling himself start to harden in his lap. He took a deep breath before moving his cursor to donate, though halted when he heard the noise signaling someone else had beat him to it. Katsu wiggled a bit in his spot on his bed before rolling over, arching his back to present his ass. He moved his hand to spread his cheeks, showing off the plug that sat nestled inside of him. The man turned to look at his screen with a smile, belting out a soft moan before turning back to sit properly.

An array of ringing started as more people, including Victor, started to throw their money at the man, and Katsu went from showing off his ass, to tugging on his cock, slow and steady, making nice on his promise that he wasn’t going to cum despite how obvious he wanted to give in.

This went on for a short while, as the man continued to answer questions asked by the other chat room members.

“Hmm, the last time I had sex was a few days ago, actually.” Katsu recalled as he slowly stroked himself. “The date was boring but the sex was great. He had a massive dick and a fit body, but he was just so _boring_ I couldn’t call him back.”

Victor let his eyes close as he tried to imagine the man on the other side of the screen sitting down on a large cock, and the thought itself had him grasping for himself to stop himself from cumming already.

“My favourite position is good old fashioned doggy-style, to be honest. I love being on all fours.” The man said, winking at the camera before turning to show off his ass once more, playing with the plug a little. “Two hundred credits and I’ll get another toy, and surprise me with any amount and maybe I’ll give you a private show.”

Over the few months that Victor had been visiting Katsu’s room, he had never had the courage to pay for a private show. He had heard things, of course, that the man was completely dirty and Victor wanted so badly to witness it. He bit the inside of his lip as people continued to pay for the ass shots or his cock before finally sending his cursor to the corner of the screen. He typed in an amount, before correcting himself a few times before finally sending it. His heart raced as the ringing sounded and he wanted to run out of his own room in embarrassment. Did he really just pay that much?

“Oh, IceKingV, thank you.” Katsu said, smiling sweetly at the camera. “I guess that settles that then. I have a very important weekend this weekend, so I won’t be back until sometime next week.”

Katsu took a few more minutes to sign off on the show before Victor was being invited to a private room. Victor’s fingers twitched again as they moved the cursor to accept, and his heart jumped into his throat as Katsu flickered back onto the screen.

“That was way more than I was anticipating.” The man said truthfully, hand wrapped around his cock again. This time it was only for Victor’s eyes.

“I wasn’t sure how much was too much.” Victor typed out slowly, his hands shaking from a mixture of excitement, embarrassment, and arousal.

Katsu hummed and leaned over off screen for a few moments before sitting back in his original place, dropping what looked to be lube and a dildo beside him. He kept his smile on his face as he looked at his camera.

“Well, either way I do appreciate it. Now, IceKingV is a lot to say, so what can I call you?”

Victor bit the inside of his lip as his fingers hovered over his keyboard. There were a few things he could answer with, but he found himself typing out, “Vitya.”

“Vitya.” The man on the screen said slowly before nodding. “Alright, Vitya. You have me for a while, so what would you like me to do?”

Victor’s ears were ringing as the lust pumped through his veins. What did he want to see? Of course he wanted to see everything. His face was on fire and he was so, so glad that the man couldn’t see him becoming a complete wreck. Victor moved his laptop to the side and pushed his briefs down his legs before tossing them to the floor, his eyes not leaving the video feed of Katsu, who had his hand slowly working on his cock.

Victor leaned over to type finally, biting the inside of his lip. “I just want to see you pleasure yourself. Get yourself off in the best way you know how.”

Katsu’s eyebrow arched once the message had popped up and he slowly nodded. “You’re quite easy to please, aren’t you, Vitya?” Katsu said, hand tightening around himself as he continued stroking. “Of course if you think of anything, don’t hesitate to tell me.” He added, reaching back with his free hand for a pillow. Katsu moved around on the bed to situate himself, the pillow under his lower back to prop up his ass, giving the perfect view of it to Victor. Victor’s tongue ran over his bottom lip at the sight as he tugged gently at his dick.

Katsu wigged his hips slightly to settle himself before reaching for the dildo beside him. He lubed it up slowly, keeping his eyes on his camera, his eyes on Victor, before setting it on his bare chest.

As Katsu removed the plug from his ass, the moan he let out caused Victor to moan along with him. Victor’s hand tightened around his cock as Katsu showed off his hole, wide open and ready for the taking.

“Do you want to fuck this, Vitya?” Katsu asked, voice ten octaves lower than it had been moments before. With one hand, Victor reached for his keyboard to type a quick response.

“Yes.”

“Good, because I want your cock.” The man crooned as he reached for the dildo.

Victor gulped down a lump in his throat as the man on the screen teased his hole with the vibrant green dildo. Victor found himself reaching over with his free hand to type, with much difficulty, “I would love to pound your ass until dawn.”

Victor couldn’t even be embarrassed at that point; mind clouded with lust and need as his other hand pumped himself slowly. Katsu gasped once he read the message, pushing the toy into his ass with a moan.

“Fuck, Vitya.” The man whined, starting a slow rhythm as he thrust the toy into himself. Victor tried to keep his hand moving around his dick at the same pace, wanting to feel like he was the one fucking him. “You feel so good, _Vitya_.”

At that, Victor moaned and let his head fall back against his headboard. He only kept his eyes off the screen for a few moments before he looked back. Katsu and pulled one of his legs to his chest to pump the toy in at a new angle that had him writhing on the bed.

Victor reached over to the keyboard once more with his free hand to type, “I bet u wuld look gud riding it.”

It took a few moments for Katsu to see the message, but Victor could see the smirk on his face.

“Mmph, _someone_ has their hand on their cock.” He said as he slowed his pace. He shifted on his bed, leaving the toy buried in his ass as he settled on his knees, pulling the pillow between his legs as to not strain himself as he slowly rocked his hips, grinding down on the toy. Katsu let out a loud moan as the toy started to hit him at a new angle, a better angle. “Mm, fuck, Vitya. Good idea.”

Each time Katsu moaned out Victor’s name, the man thought he would cum just at the sound. He reached to the keyboard to tell the man so.

“You like it when I say your name?” Katsu asked, reading back the nearly indecipherable message with a smirk barely visible on screen. His hands moved up his body, tweaking his pert nipples as he continued to grind down on his toy. “I will keep that in mind.” He added before gasping, back arching. “Fuck, Vitya, that’s the spot.”

Victor gasped as he watched Katsu’s cock twitch while it hung heavy in front of him, bobbing with each movement of his hips. Victor moaned as his thumb brushed over the head of his own leaking cock. What he wouldn’t do to have the other man’s length in his mouth, down his throat. Victor tried his best to type it out, and wished he had set up the speech to text function on his laptop for this very moment.

“Cock in mouth? You want me to suck you off?” Katsu asked instead, moving on of his hands to his lips. “I would love to have your dick in my mouth.” He added before slipping two digits into his mouth, continuing his rocking on the toy. Victor was amazed by his stamina. It was always one thing during a show in front of a bunch of people, but this was completely different.

Katsu pulled his fingers from his mouth with a lewd noise, a string of saliva connecting them before pushing them back past his lips once again. The man hummed as he continued to ride the toy on the pillow, and Victor wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold off on cumming. The sight in front of him was far too much, and definitely worth the money he had just put down.

“Mmph, Vitya, you taste amazing.” Katsu said around his fingers, tongue lapping at the mess he had made of his hand. Victor moaned at the sight, his free hand shaking over the keyboard.

“I’m gon cum.”

Victor could only see the bottom half of Katsu’s face, but the smirk alone nearly killed him.

“Mm, cum for me, Vitya.” The man moaned, leaning toward the camera to slam down on his toy harder and faster. “Fill me up, I want to feel it.”

Victor’s hand moved quicker on his cock, the shaft slick with what had continued to leak from the head. He moaned as he reached his end, bucking his hips up as hot strings of white shot up and across his chest, continuing as he kept his hand moving.

His eyes darted back to the camera as Katsu wrapped his hand around his own cock, mouth hanging open and breathing heavy. He was moaning non-stop, unable to handle the pleasure from showing off everything, riding the toy and his hand around him.

“Mmph, fuck, Vitya. I’m gonna cum. Did you? Vitya. Vitya.” Katsu moaned before stilling his movements, grinding right down on his toy as he released himself onto his sheets. He moved his hand erratically through his orgasm until stopping completely, gasping for air as he slouched forward on his free arm. “Shit.”

Victor wasn’t exactly sure what was to happen next. Was he supposed to leave the room immediately? Were they still going to chat? He reached for the tissues on his nightstand before stopping at the sound of Katsu’s wrecked voice.

“You came, right?” the man asked, cheeks flushed with exertion.

Victor reached over with his clean hand and typed a quick, “yes, a lot.”

Katsu grinned at the response and bit the inside of his lip, sitting back from the camera now.

“You should send me a picture, as a gift of course. You can send me direct messages in the corner, somewhere, over there.” Katsu said, pointing in the vague direction of the messaging system. He sighed softly before pulling himself off of his toy, scrunching his face as he sat back down on his pillow, completely empty. “You know, I always see you in the chat, and you always send credits, but this is your first show. How did you enjoy it?”

Victor had dropped the tissues in order to take a quick photo with his phone laying on his nightstand before the cum dried completely, holding his now limp cock in his hand still covered in his seed. Once he was satisfied with the lighting, he set the phone back down to respond.

“I was always too shy, or too nervous. I’m not sure why because you didn’t make me feel that at all tonight. I really enjoyed it, so thank you.”

Katsu grinned and nodded. “No, thank _you_. I can pay my rent this month because of you.” There was a brief pause as Katsu bit the inside of his lip, a brief look of uncertainty crossing his face. There was a question visible on his lip, but he grinned it away. “I hope to see you again like this, Vitya. And I look forward to that photo.” He finally said, winking.

Before Victor could ask him anything else, or even say goodbye, the private room closed, and Victor was left alone with his dried cum and laptop and more questions than he anticipated ever having about the other man.


	2. Chapter 2

At first, it had been a quick way to make some extra money in college.

* * *

“Phichit, I honestly don’t have time between all of these courses to take on a part time job!”  cried one Katsuki Yuuri one winter afternoon as he stared at his bank account on his laptop screen.  “I already had to quit skating to take on my full course load this semester, but now I’m running out of funds.  And I absolutely do  _ not _ want to ask my parents for help, I don’t want to be that much of a bother when they have to deal with the onsen.  But I am graduating soon and I have next to no money and I’m gonna need to fly back to Japan somehow when I have my degree and--”

Yuuri had met Phichit in his second year of college, when the two had become roommates by chance.  Over the course of the following two years they had become almost inseparable, best friends, and it made Phichit  _ mostly _ in tune with Yuuri’s moods.

Phichit watched Yuuri start to fall into another one of his anxiety spirals and he leaned forward to tug him onto the end of his twin sized bed by his arm.  Yuuri had had his laptop open on the desk that sat between their two beds, and had been pacing back and forth for nearly ten minutes already.

“Yuuri,  _ breathe _ .”  Phichit said quietly, running his hand through Yuuri’s hair, which was significantly longer than it had when they had first met.  And Yuuri eventually listened, taking slow, deep breaths to calm himself before it got any worse and letting his eyes close to block out any visual distractions.  “In the last few years, you’ve always known what to do to make things work and I know a part-time job is highly unrealistic with your crazy schedule.”

Phichit paused, and after a few beats Yuuri turned to look at him curiously.  Phichit had a distant look in his eyes as he nibbled the inside of his bottom lip, looking somewhere past Yuuri, his cheeks beginning to burn a light shade of red.  Yuuri wasn’t sure at this point if he wanted to know what his roommate was thinking so suddenly.

“You are going to think I’m really gross, probably…” Phichit started, quietly as he snapped out of his daze.  He reached towards his laptop that was at the top of his bed, nearly hidden under all of his pillows.

“I would never think that, Phichit.” Yuuri said, watching as the other opened his laptop.  Yuuri couldn’t see the screen to know what he was doing or what he was typing, and Phichit’s face was steadily turning a deeper shade of red the longer he stared at it.   Phichit glanced at Yuuri for a moment before biting his lip again and turning his laptop so he could see the screen.

It took a few moments for Yuuri to fully grasp what he was seeing in front of him, but he was still having a hard time fully understanding.  The look on his face must have given his confusion away as Phichit began to explain a bit hastily.

“Within the first year of being here, I was already low on cash but between skating and between my classes, my ten hour-per-week part time job wasn’t enough to cover all of my expenses, if you remember?”  Yuuri nodded when he was prompted before the other continued.  “So, I thought I was at a loss, much like you are right now.  I searched and searched for better part-time gigs, but I couldn’t find anything.  Until, one afternoon I was  _ so frustrated _ over it I stumbled upon this website.”  Yuuri opened his mouth to speak but Phichit held up his hand to keep him quiet.  “I popped into a few of the different free rooms and saw the credits flying on the screen.  I was inspired.”  Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“You...?” 

Phichit slowly nodded.  “I figured, I have a great body thanks to skating.  I have a rather high sex drive, which we both…”  Phichit coughed and looked away from Yuuri, who also looked to the ceiling.  “So I figured I’d give it a shot, see what it was like.  The first time I did it, you were in exams all afternoon and I knew I’d be safe to try.  I made a good amount just on the first afternoon.  And the more I logged in, the more I managed to make.  People started to buy me things, vibrators, plugs, you name it, just so they could see me using it.  A regular night owl from South Korea actually helped me with part of my tuition this year...”

Yuuri’s face was burning with hearing what his roommate did in his limited spare time.

Phichit cleared his throat and set his laptop to the side.  “I know it’s probably not your first choice, or any choice, but I mean, I have a lot of fun doing it and and maybe you would too…”

Yuuri didn’t say a word and only nodded, and the conversation ended there.

 

It was about a week later when Yuuri found himself in the dorm room by himself, which was incredibly rare.  Phichit had texted to let him know he was going to be at practice late due to the upcoming competitions, and it gave Yuuri time to himself for a change.

Yuuri screwed around on the internet for a short while before becoming bored.  He could work on his homework, but he really wasn’t in the right frame of mind to focus on writing an essay.    Yuuri’s eyes wandered towards Phichit’s bed, as his mind wandered far across the lines that had already been crossed before.  Before he knew it, he was searching up the very same website that Phichit had shown him the week before.

Yuuri squinted at the screen as he tried to understand how it worked.  The home screen showed a bunch of boxes of all of the models currently online.  He scrolled by the many shows from men and women alike, before curiously tapping on one of the free rooms.

The voice that cried out in a loud moan ripped through his speakers out of nowhere, and he jammed his thumb down on the mute button as his face flushed red hot, and he hoped the neighbours didn’t hear.  The building didn’t have the thickest of walls after all, though it _was_  college.

Once he had regained his composure, he looked back to the screen and adjusted the volume.

There was a woman laying on the bed with her legs spread for the world to see.  She was talking casually to the chat room, as though she hadn’t just scared the living shit out of Yuuri with the noise that came out of her mouth.  She wasn’t exactly Yuuri’s type, but he watched for a few more minutes before clicking out of the room and finding another.

A man popped up on the screen in the second room and Yuuri watched as he, too, casually talked to the people in the room.  Yuuri saw the amount of people watching and could hear the credits being sent, which was music to Yuuri’s ears.  It seemed the man was playing a game in that moment, and Yuuri watched as the strong looking man stroked himself before turning over to show his ass off to the camera.

Yuuri bit the inside of his lip and exited out of the room before he got too carried away by watching.  He was already too carried away by even considering Phichit’s idea in the first place.  But hearing what Phichit did made everything make more sense, why despite his money troubles, his roommate had  _ quit _ his part-time job and stopped looking all together.  He had figured his parents were helping him somehow, but that was clearly not the case.  

Before he could really stop himself, Yuuri found himself scrolling towards the top of the page to sign up to become one of the cam models.  His face burned as he typed in his information, his name, his age, his country, and the name he would like to go by.   The nickname  _ did _ take a few extra minutes of his time, because he had never thought about it before.  He didn’t want to go by anything too obvious, of course.  But, once he had typed in the five letters, he was pleased.

Yuuri let the mouse hover over the sign up button for some time before he finally closed his eyes, and tapped the trackpad to make it official.  A new cam boy by the name of Katsu was born.

Yuuri didn’t do a show right away, but instead spent a decent amount of time after signing up hopping from one room to another.  Some rooms threw him off and he found himself getting distracted, his hand nearly slipping into his sweatpants a few times, but he was mostly hopping around the rooms to study.  Yuuri had of course watched porn like any other curious teenager, but he had never watched cam shows.  And, of course, he didn’t want his first to be a complete disaster.  He wanted to get some ideas from current models so he could do his first without a hitch.  He  _really_ needed to make some money.

 

It took another couple days for Yuuri to work up the courage to go live for his first show.  It was late morning when he had a few hours to himself before an exam, and he needed to unwind.

It was obvious in his voice as he watched people start to stream into his room, that he was nervous.  He pulled off his clothes slowly as people started to greet him, and he tried his best to take charge.  It was in the first few minutes that he heard the first chiming of credits that he felt a burst of confidence.

The first show was, fortunately, not a disaster and Yuuri made enough to cover his groceries for the week.

 

It was the third show that sucked him in completely.  He had gone for a round of drinks with some classmates after a particularly rough exam, and by the time he had made it back to the dorm room he was  _ needy _ .  Phichit had left town for a competition the day before and so Yuuri was free to do as he pleased.  And please his audience he did.

He took charge, he let words of pure lust leave his mouth like they were second nature and he was on fire.  The room filled to the max, and the sound of the chimes was nearly deafening as he moved his body in ways that showed off all the flexibility of a former competitive figure skater, with one hand stroking himself while the other was behind him, stretching himself open.

In that moment, Yuuri wished he had invested in a toy or two.  But he made it work, and the money rolled in.

 

By the end of the semester, Yuuri was near the top of the Popular Models list, and no longer available for free users.  And when Yuuri found himself back home in Hasetsu with way more free time on his hands….

* * *

Yuuri bit his lip as he looked at the  **New Message!** flashing in the corner of his screen.  It had shown up only a few moments after he had closed the private room with IceKingV, or rather,  _ Vitya _ , and he was quite surprised to see that it had been sent at all.  He usually asked to see, especially if the member left their camera off.  There was something about seeing a man completely  _ wrecked _ after watching him that gave him a boost of confidence.

Yuuri cleaned himself up with his sheet before scrolling over to view the message waiting for him.

> **[IceKingV]** : enjoy
> 
> [  _ image attached _ ]

Yuuri smirked at the image, cum covering the man’s hand as he gripped his cock.  It was the only image he had ever seen of Vitya in the last few months of him frequenting Yuuri’s room.  Yuuri was pretty good with remembering names and faces that he would see visit him, but he had yet to see anything of Vitya, and he couldn’t help but feel sort of curious.  While lots of his guests probably shared  _ too much _ , Vitya stayed quiet most times, maybe throwing in his two cents here or there but very rarely did he speak.  When he had seen Vitya’s donation that night, he wasn’t sure if he was actually seeing the number correctly.

 

Yuuri hadn’t been exactly lying when he had told the other that he had basically paid that month’s rent, but he definitely paid the following month’s rent.  After months of continuing his studies of sports medicine from home after graduation, Yuuri was offered an internship in Tokyo to help injured athletes.   Upon receiving the internship, everything became overwhelming with finding an apartment near a station to get to the office where he would be working.  It was frustrating at times, but he managed to pull through and would be leaving that weekend to start a new chapter of his life.

 

It was the end of the following week when Yuuri finally had down time to log in and go live.  The move had been tiring, as moves always are, but he was happy and settling into his new apartment.

The first few nights he found it strange, living on his own.  He had always had his parents, or Phichit, and it was bizarre going to sleep at night knowing that he was the only one home.

His apartment was small and clutter free, which he was happy about.  Clutter generally made his anxiety spike, and he was happy to find closets big enough for his things.   The bedroom and the living room were essentially one room, with a large window and sliding glass door leading to a patio.   The walls were still mostly bare, save for a Japanese flag hanging over one side of his bed, while an American flag covered in his classmates signatures and well wishes, hung beside it.  He still had other random photos and posters to hang, but those could wait.

Yuuri stretched as he fell onto his back on the bed before sitting up and opening his laptop, automatically finding his way to the website.  He stripped off his clothes right down to his underwear and pushed back his hair before going live, and he watched as people started to stream into the room.

A sly grin crossed his face as he moved his laptop to the table at the foot of his bed.

“Well, long time no see.” he said softly, moving to the edge of his bed, retrieving a rather heavy shoebox from underneath.   He settled back in front of his laptop with the box in his lap and read back the messages in the chat box.  He was not surprised to see IceKingV pop in a moment later.

> **[xJijix]:** glad 2 c u back!
> 
> **[castwheels420]:** welcum back
> 
> **[x88]:** touch ur cock!!
> 
> **[IceKingV]:** i hope everything is okay
> 
> **[xJijix]:** ya! wut did u do ??

Yuuri took the lid off and tossed it to the floor before setting the box on the table beside his laptop.

“Thank you, V, everything is okay.  What did I do?” He repeated the question, humming quietly.  “I moved.  Again.  I’m not at home anymore and I can get as loud as I want.” with that, Yuuri offered a wink to the camera.  “Trust me, I haven’t touched myself since that last show.  I’m  _ dying _ .”

> **[x88]:** touch ur cock!!
> 
> **[xJijix]:** where u move to are u still in jpn??
> 
> **[bb69]:** did u get the lingerie from ur wishlist?
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** wishlist?????????

Yuuri tilted his head to the side before he chuckled.

“Yes, Jiji, I am still in Japan.  In Tokyo, actually.  Normally I wouldn’t say where I am, but it’s a big city, I don’t think anyone will find me.”  There was a brief pause before Yuuri continued, reaching for one of the items in the box.  “BB, I _did_ receive the lingerie the day I moved, so that was lucky.  I’ll wear it in one of my next shows.  I haven’t actually had a chance to try it on yet, but I’m looking forward to it.  I love the heart hole on the ass.  And yeah, Chris, there is a link to my wish list in my profile.  Send me gifts!  Actually, no.  Don’t send me gifts today, remind me at the end of the show and I will change my address.  My parents don’t need sex toys showing up on their doorstep.”

Yuuri looked down at the plug he had picked up from the box before fiddling with it in his fingers.  He glanced back to the screen to see the number of guests growing, and a smirk crossed his face as he tossed the plug back into the box.  Just the sight of his toys made his cock twitch.

“Shall we play a game?  Or two?”

As Yuuri swayed slightly as he watched the chat blow up, he was somewhat surprised to find Vitya leaving the room before anything had actually started.  Though instead of dwelling on questions that would go unanswered, Yuuri smirked at the camera and let his hand move over the front of his underwear, causing him to hiss.

“Send credits and requests.  Let’s make it interesting.” he said in a husky tone as the chimes started to ring.  


	3. Chapter 3

“Oi, Victor!”

Victor jumped from his position on his couch, feeling his heart pounding nearly out of his chest.  He closed out of the browser on his laptop before closing the lid and running to the front of his apartment to stop the incessant banging on the door.  He  _had_ been trying to relax after he had dropped Makkachin off with his aunt, but he hadn't been watching the time close enough.

“You’re going to disturb the neighbours, Yuri.”  Victor muttered, frowning.

“It’s nearly noon on a weekday, your neighbours are  _ at work. _ ” Yuri replied, crossing his arms.  “Yakov sent me up, we’re leaving.”

Victor nodded.  “I’ll be down in a minute.”

It was the beginning of the skating season, and to kick it off, Yuri and Victor had both been invited to perform in a skating show for something fun before the hard, tiring work of the season really began.

For Victor, the season never really  _ ended _ , and he had been practicing throughout the spring and summer for his next short and free program.  He had barely let himself take a couple weeks to recuperate from another tough season before he was back out on the ice, trying to find something new to surprise his audience.

It was unfortunately the first year he wasn’t too confident that he would pull it off, especially with Yuri to contend with.

Victor hurried back into his apartment to retrieve his laptop, his jacket, and his suitcase, packed and ready to go beside the couch.  He gave the living room one last sweep with his eyes as he slung his carry on bag over his shoulder before he left, locking the door behind him as he went to meet the others downstairs.

“Where was this show again?”  Victor asked as they drove down the busy streets towards the airport, his destination completely having left his brain.

Yuri leaned forward from the back seat to stare at him incredulously.  “ _ Seriously? _ ”

Victor only glanced at Yuri for a moment before Yakov answered, shaking his head as he gripped the steering wheel.  “Tokyo, Victor.  Get it together. Please tell me you remember we are staying for ten days.”

Victor’s eyes widened as he nodded, turning to watch out the front window.  

“T-Tokyo, right.” Victor croaked, his ears ringing.

“ _ I am still in Japan. In Tokyo, actually. _ ” the voice of Katsu playing back over and over, causing Victor’s heart to race. 

Of course, he knew he was being silly. Tokyo was a massive city, there was absolutely no way in hell he would ever see Katsu in person. 

“ _ Victor! _ ”

Victor jumped in his seat as his head whipped back and forth. He really needed to get his shit together, as Yakov and Yuri were already standing outside the car in the car park, waiting to go into the airport. 

“Did you hit your head or something?” Yuri grumbled once Victor climbed out of the car with his belongings, and pulling his suitcase from the trunk. 

“Sleep it off on the plane, Vitya.” his coach added a moment later as they set off for departures, and Victor hated the chill that went down his spine as that name slipped off of Yakov’s tongue, especially after one man in particular purred it through his laptop speakers. 

* * *

 

Yuuri closed his laptop after another great show and began to clean his bed up. He grumbled quietly to himself at the mess he had made, and made a mental note to set up a new area on the floor with a towel and some pillows instead of soiling his sheets every time.

He jumped slightly while he balled up his sheets as there was a knock on his apartment door. His cheeks burned bright red, and he hoped he hadn't disturbed his neighbours.  He had hoped it was early enough in the evening that they'd still be at work. He tossed the ball of sheets down on the floor to the side and made sure all of his toys and lubes were hidden away back under his bed. He pulled on a loose pair of sweatpants they he found hanging over a chair before shuffling towards the door, where the knocking repeated once more.

“I'm coming, hold your horses!” Yuuri muttered, stepping down into the doorway to pull the door open.  Yuuri couldn't believe his eyes and his jaw dropped.

“Yuuri!”

The man on the other side of the door leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, burying his face in his neck.

“Phichit? What are you doing here?”

Phichit pulled back from the hug and pulled his face mask down under his chin, a tired grin on his face.

“It was a total last minute thing, but you know the show coming up to kick off the season?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri nodded. He had vaguely recalled seeing something about it while he was packing, moving, and unpacking. “I was invited to skate, someone dropped out and they wanted me to come!”

Yuuri’s jaw dropped again. “You're skating next week?”

“Yes!”

Yuuri beamed at his friend. “That is awesome!  Oh, I wish I could go!  Man, I thought you were sending me something when you asked for my new address.”

Phichit cocked his head to the side, glancing up in thought. “You know, I can see what I can swing…”

“Oh, you really don't have to.”

Despite that, Phichit shook his head. “I am going to see what I can do anyway.”

Yuuri nodded and stepped back from the door to let Phichit inside, and it was then that he noticed Phichit’s suitcase.

“Um, Phichit?” Yuuri started, eyeing the bag before eyeing his friend. “Where did you plan on staying?”

There was a rosy glow starting in Phichit’s cheeks as he stepped across the threshold, pulling his bag.

“Well, I mean, I’m _supposed_ to be staying at the hotel with Ciao Ciao, but you remember how he  _ snores _ …”  Yuuri closed his eyes and nodded, the horrible memory still haunting him years later.  “I mean, if you don't want me to, I can--”

“No, you can stay. Just now you best be trying to get me in.  Who was skating again?  I know I saw the poster for it online, but I am honestly blanking.”

Phichit kicked off his shoes and let Yuuri take his suitcase. As Yuuri walked down the short hallway, he remembered he was still cleaning and he felt the tips of his ears burn.

Phichit followed behind him and looked around the small apartment.

“Well, me. There's that skater from Switzerland?”

“Christophe?”

“Yeah.  Right, you were following last year pretty closely still between all your exams.”

Yuuri shrugged before scooping up his dirty sheets to shove into his laundry basket. Phichit continued to walk around the space, taking in the interior design, or lack thereof.

“South Korea’s Seung-gil Lee, ah…” Phichit stopped beside Yuuri’s bed and bent down to pick up a bottle of lube that must have fallen out of the shoebox that Yuuri had completely missed in his quick room check.

Yuuri quickly grabbed it from Phichit, feeling his face burning before stashing it away in his box. “I literally just finished a show, I wasn't expecting company.” Yuuri mumbled quietly.

It hadn't taken Phichit very long to find out Yuuri had taken his advice back when they lived together, especially when his former roommate had surpassed him on the model charts. 

“That's okay. But  _ flavoured _ lube?”

Yuuri waved his hand at Phichit before opening one of his closets for a new set of sheets. “I haven't been to the market to restock yet. For whatever reason, people keep sending me flavoured things even though it's not like I'm using it with them.”

Phichit peeled his jacket and folded it over the back of Yuuri’s chair before moving to help him put the sheets on his bed. 

“I understand. I've received things like that too, and I ask myself why.” Phichit said, pulling one end of the sheet over the corners of bed. 

The two finished making the bed with ease, and both fell onto the mattress once the task was complete, both sighing softly. 

“And then,” Phichit continued from their previous conversation, “there are a bunch of Japanese skaters, of course. Being a Japanese show. And, uh…”

Yuuri nodded before turning his head to look at Phichit, who was frowning at the ceiling. “Who?”

“Yuri Plisetsky, who I vaguely remember dominated juniors last year. And, uh, Vic-”

“ _ No. _ ”

“-tor Nikiforov.”

Yuuri jumped up and twisted so he was sitting on his knees, looking down at Phichit who was watching his friends movements with wide eyes. Yuuri leaned forward, hands gripping his thighs as to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“Seriously?” Yuuri cried, wide eyed. “You're skating alongside Victor?”

“Well I don't know about  _ alongside  _ him but--”

“You're skating on the same ice as him. Ugh, I'm so jealous. I wish I wasn't booked for work for the next few days, I would  _ totally  _ come crash practice.”

Phichit couldn't help but laugh, Yuuri hadn't changed at all. 

“Here I thought you were no longer a fan. Where are all your posters?”

“I…” Yuuri looked around his mostly bare walls and sighed. “I haven't had  _ time _ , Phichit. Oh my god, you have to tell me everything when you come home after.”

“I don't kiss and tell.” Phichit said with a wink before Yuuri groaned and playfully hit his friend in the arm. 

“You don't  _ kiss _ and tell but you sure as hell over share everything else.” it took a moment for Yuuri to clue into what Phichit was actually meaning, though. “Wait!  Do  _ not _ !”

Phichit only wiggled his eyebrows before Yuuri was pouncing onto him, reaching for his weak spot on his waist before digging in his fingers.  Phichit yelped at that and squirmed under Yuuri, unable to hold back the laughter.

“P-please, Yuuri, I can’t breathe!”  Phichit wheezed, trying to escape Yuuri’s grip.  “You know I wouldn’t touch your beloved Victor.”

Yuuri groaned and fell off of Phichit and onto his back.  “He’s not my  _ beloved _ Victor.” he muttered, turning back to look at Phichit, who only arched his eyebrow.  “Don’t even look at me like that.”

“Oh  _ Victor, ohhh! _ ” Phichit moaned, loudly, causing Yuuri’s arm to move at lightning speed so his hand could cover the other’s mouth.  The reaction only made Phichit laugh more though.  “Honestly, that dorm made us learn way too much about each other.” he finally said with a sigh as his laughter settled, wiping a tear forming at the corner of his eye.  

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak as his stomach grumbled loudly causing him to change topics.

“Are you hungry?  Do you want to go grab some dinner?”

Phichit nodded, and once Yuuri had put on a set of real clothes, they set out to the ramen shop up the street from Yuuri’s apartment. 

* * *

 

“Victor, let’s go one more time.”  Yakov called across the ice and Victor nodded, circling back to his starting position.

Since he had landed in Tokyo, his mind had been elsewhere.  Of course, it had been elsewhere before the flight, but it had only gotten worse.

_ Katsu lives in Tokyo.  I’m in Tokyo.  Katsu and I are in the same city. _

Victor shook his head before the music started to play back at him.  It was his time for practice and his time for his music to run, and he shouldn’t have been wasting it by thinking about a cam model of all things.  He needed to find a way to get Katsu out of his system, or at least dull the thought of him down so he could perform.

Victor moved across the ice seemingly without a hitch, though both Yuri and Yakov watched him, knowing there wasn't something quite right with him, they just couldn't place their fingers on it _. _

As Victor flawlessly landed his quad-flip and finished his program, he noted a new skater hurrying into the rink, pink in the face.  Victor couldn’t hear him, but he was looking around for someone in particular before dashing off around the ice to where a few of the other coaches were talking.

“Oi, Victor!”  Victor whipped his head back and skated towards Yakov, who was leaning against the boards across from the other coaches.  “That was much better.  How is your head?”

“I, uh, I think I should be okay.  I’ll sleep it off before the show.”

Yakov watched him for a moment before nodding.  “Fine.  That little Thai skater was holding everyone up, but he’s just arrived and you’ll be doing group training for the opening and closing of the show.  Get your head in the game and pay attention, will you?”

“R-Right, yes.”  Victor stuttered just as a whistle blew from where the rest of the coaches stood, one in particular waving everyone on the ice over.

Victor did his best to pay attention to what was being said.  They’d be working on synchronized routines for the opening and closing programs of the show, and they would need to get it down before the night of the show.  Victor was somewhat excited for it, he enjoyed skating on the ice with others.

Victor looked around at the other skaters, all listening to the choreographer now, who was asking for ideas.  Victor’s eyes stopped suddenly though, on the late arrival from Thailand.  He recognized him, definitely.  But unfortunately, it wasn’t because of skating.  And Victor could feel his cheeks begin to warm as he tore his eyes away, before the other noted that he had been watching.

In that moment, Victor Nikiforov wished he had never opened the cam show website at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick question!
> 
> this fic's main focus is of course victuuri, but will anyone be opposed for a possible collaboration with phichit and yuuri? i already asked on tumblr, but i know not everyone reading this also follows me there. let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you against the phichit/yuuri collaboration, i made the entire thing skippable! there will be a tl;dr version of that section in the end notes for any plot points.

By the time Phichit had returned from the first day of practice, Yuuri was napping after an exhausting day at work, learning all the tips and tricks at his new workplace.  Phichit quietly set down his skate bag and pulled off his coat to hang on one of the hooks in the hallway.  He tip-toed into the apartment and over to the bed before crawling in beside Yuuri, feeling his own exhaustion weighing him down.

It seemed, though, that Yuuri wasn’t completely asleep, and he rolled over towards Phichit.

“How was practice?” he asked, his words slurred as his mouth seemingly _was_ asleep.

Phichit hummed as his eyes drooped shut.  “It was okay.  I think the opening we are almost good with, but we need to start practicing the closing.  And my routines could be better, I think, but it's difficult with skaters way better than me watching me.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh.  “You help people get off in your free time by having them watch you.”

“Okay, skating and camming are two completely different things.  They’re not watching me in person on cam.”

“Would it help if you skated naked?”

Phichit’s head whipped to the side to glare tiredly at the other man.  “Yuuri!  The rink is too cold to skate naked.  I would shrivel and die.”

Yuuri hid his face in his pillow as he laughed again.  “At least clothes wouldn’t be in your way.”

Phichit sighed.  “I was also asked out for dinner tonight by Seung-gil.”

“ _What?_ ”  Yuuri’s head popped up from the pillow in a flash.  “Did you go?”

Phichit shook his head.  “I said I’d take a raincheck?  For most of the day he kept trying to come talk to me but one reason or another he never did until I was trying to leave the rink.  I don’t think I ever spoke to him before, so it was just very strange for him to ask out of the blue…”

“Did you say, one time, someone from South Korea left you a rather generous donation?”  Yuuri asked after a moment of thought, frowning.

“Do you know how many people are in South Korea?  That is totally unlikely.  Besides, once I started doing international tours I started wearing something to cover most of my face so I’m unrecognizable.  If anyone recognized me from when I first started, I’d be surprised.”

“Does that viewer from South Korea still frequent your shows?”

“Well, yes, but it’s not like they’re the same person.”

Yuuri hummed softly before silence covered the room, both men trying to stay awake.  It was definitely too early to go to sleep, unless they both wanted to be awake with the birds the following morning.

“Yuuri, I have a really crazy idea…” Phichit said, nibbling the inside of his lip.  Yuuri peeked his eye open to look at the other.  “I mean, maybe, or maybe not…”

“You can’t just _say_ that.  What is your idea?”  Yuuri asked, pushing himself up to rest on his arms.

There was a pink hue across Phichit’s face as he glanced over to Yuuri.  “What if we do a joint show?”

“Come again?”

Phichit looked away from Yuuri as he tried to explain, unsure as to where the idea had even come from so suddenly.  “We both set up our rooms to go live and split the money.”

“So we…together?”  Yuuri asked, eyebrow arched.

“Yeah, together.”

Yuuri hummed as he thought it over.  The two had fooled around once or twice during their time in college, of course, well before they both became cam models.  So by no means would it be new territory, and they would probably rake in a good amount which Yuuri wouldn’t complain about.  Yuuri nodded.

“Okay.”

Phichit’s eyebrows shot up instantly as his head whipped to look at Yuuri.  “R-Really?”

“Why not?”  Yuuri shrugged.  “We’ll set guidelines and rules to not cross any lines, not that we haven’t already, but you know.”

Phichit opened and closed his mouth a couple times before he found his words.  “I didn’t actually think you’d say yes.”

Yuuri only smirked at Phichit before pushing himself off of the bed and crawling over the other.

“Let’s go get something to eat before we both fall asleep before the sun goes down like a couple of old men.”

 

Victor was restless.  His mind was whirling with even _more_ questions than when he had first landed in Tokyo and he wasn’t sure what the hell was actually going on anymore.

Was that Thai skater, Phichit, really the same person as the cam model?  It had been a few years since he had stumbled into that models room, after all.  People change, people age, people don’t stay looking exactly the same.

But Victor was _curious_ .  And it wasn’t like he could just _ask_.  One can’t just go up to a stranger and be like, ‘Hey, I think I saw you jerk off on the internet in front of a hundred some odd people’ and live to tell the tale.

Victor was sitting on one of the couches in the hotel lobby as he waited for Yuri and Yakov to get ready to go for dinner.  They weren’t meeting for a while yet, but Victor couldn’t continue pacing in his hotel room any longer and hoped for some sort of distraction.  It was unfortunate, though, that none of the other skaters he was acquainted with seemed to be around.

Victor’s leg bounced in front of him as he continued to scroll through his various social media, until something on Instagram caught his eye in the explore feed.  Someone who looked an awful lot like…

“No…”  Victor whispered under his breath as he opened the photo.  He glanced at the username, phichit+chu, and swallowed a thick lump that had formed in his throat.

Phichit, wearing the exact same clothing he had earlier that day at practice, with his arm wrapped around a man that resembled Katsu to a T, but Victor was still not sure.  He’d never seen Katsu with glasses, or with his hair like _that_.  Perhaps Katsu had a doppelganger, that just so happened to be friends with Phichit, who just so happened to be another models doppelganger?

That must be it.

Victor quickly clicked off his phone and shoved it into his jacket pocket before closing his eyes.  He was getting a headache from thinking far too much about _cam models_ of all things.

“You okay?”

Victor’s eyes peeked back open and he was almost relieved to find one of his few friends from the skating community standing in front of him.

“Christophe, thank god.”  Victor said with a sigh, rubbing his hands on his face before standing.  He glanced at the clock over the hotel concierge before looking to the other man.  “Can we take a bit of a walk?”

Cocking his head to the side, Chris offered Victor a curious look.  “Of course.  What is going on?”

Victor remained quiet until the two were outside of the hotel and walking down the street.  There were numerous people still around them, but even so, Victor still felt better speaking outside.

“So, remember when you sent me _that_ _website_ a few years ago?”

Chris hummed thoughtfully and rubbed his stubbled chin.  “You’re going to need to be more specific.”

Victor glanced at Chris and rolled his eyes.  “Remember when I was really frustrated because I was _blocked_ .”  Victor cleared his throat.  “And I needed _help_.”

“Ah, yes.  That site, of course.” Chris answered, an amused tone in his voice.  “Well, you never told me, did it work?”

“Of course.” Victor muttered, feeling his face turn a bit pink.  “That isn’t the point, though.  I’m, for lack of a better word, confused.”

“Why is that?”

Victor bit the inside of his lip as he tried to think of the best way to explain, because he really couldn’t make sense of half of the thoughts streaming through his head.

“Have you ever watched Katsu?”

“Katsu?  Of course, he’s one of my favourites.”

Victor nodded.  “Same.  Anyway, he recently moved to Tokyo.”

“He did.”

Victor nodded again.  He didn’t know how much Chris knew about Katsu, but it seemed he was also in the room at the same time that particular night.

“So, I thought, hey that’s wild, what if I ran into Katsu.”  Victor said before turning towards Chris.  “I know that is highly impossible, it was just a random thought.” he added quickly.  “But then…”

Chris hummed, nodding.  “So you want to know if you should message him for a quick fuck, is that--”

“ _No!_ ”  Victor cried, covering his face.  “Not at all, not really.”

“Oh?”

Victor groaned.  “Okay, so when Phichit showed up today.”

“ _Oh._ ”

“Is he not the same model under the name of ChuChu?  I know he wears a mask now so it’s harder to remember, since I only saw his whole face once or twice when you first sent me the link.” Victor said, his voice much quieter than it had been before as they turned the corner to walk around the block of the hotel.  “Or is he just someone who looks _exactly_ like him.  Because _everyone_ has a twin somewhere in the world, so it could be possible.”  There was a pause as Victor grabbed his phone from his jacket and turned it on, Phichit’s photo still the first thing.  “But then he posts a picture with this guy, who I am pretty sure is Katsu.  In Tokyo.  Fifteen minutes ago.”

Chris took the phone from Victor and studied the photo before nodding.  “Looks like him, definitely.  Why don’t we ask?”  he said, pressing the comment button on Victor’s phone before it was swiped out of his hand.

“No!  That is not for social media.  I am not going to ruin the kid’s reputation over something like that!”  Victor cried before clearing his throat as people walking down the street looked in their direction.  “No.  I mean, I’m curious, but I can’t just _ask_.”

Chris shrugged as the turned up the next street to pass behind the hotel.  “Then honestly, Victor, you’re going to be wondering forever because how are you going to find out without asking?”

Victor, deep down, knew he was right but _he couldn’t just ask_!

Silence took up the space between them as they continued their stroll down the street, and Victor quickly checked the time on his phone.  It was nearly time to meet with Yuri and Yakov for dinner, and he hoped it would work as a good distraction considering talking to Christophe did nothing much to help him.

 

Over the next couple days of practice, Victor did his best to keep his mind on skating and only skating.  He followed instructions given by the choreographers and memorized the routines the best he could, and he sometimes followed Yakov’s instructions depending on what they were.

Yuri and Yakov were both still somewhat concerned about Victor, though he was showing no signs that anything was wrong anymore.  Victor, however, was still having an internal struggle every time Phichit was on the ice with him, which was the only time he really ever _saw_ him, which he found strange.  Most of the international skaters were staying in the same hotel down the street from the rink, but Phichit was elsewhere…

The skaters were granted a few minutes to themselves, to rehydrate and rest before another few hours of hard practice.  The show was only a few more days away and excitement was building as everyone worked on their programs, and the opening and closing sequences together.

Victor skated around towards the boards to pick up his water bottle before slowly skating around the rink in order to keep himself moving, knowing it would be a bad choice to stop completely.  He glanced over a moment later, surprised to see Phichit approach him instead.  His eyebrows rose as Phichit’s cheeks turned rosy.

“He’s going to kill me…” Phichit muttered to himself as he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out a piece of paper.  He quickly unfolded it to reveal a rather old photo of Victor, torn out of a skating magazine from his junior days.  “I’ve been staying at my friends house and I found this in his stack of posters.  He doesn’t know I took it, but would you maybe sign it for him?”

Victor slowed down on the ice and frowned.  It wasn’t exactly what he had been expecting at all, though it did answer the whole _where is Phichit even staying_ question from moments before.

“I, well, sure?”  Victor said, unable to say no.  “Er, I don’t have a pen--”

“Here.”  Phichit pulled a marker from the same pocket and handed it over with the bent up photo.  “He used to have this one hanging on the wall when we lived together in America, I think it was one of his favourites.  There were a few…”

Victor hummed as he flattened the picture out on the top of the boards before uncapping the pen.  He swallowed a lump in his throat and glanced over to Phichit.  Bells were going off in his head at remembering that when he had first found Katsu, he had been living in America.

“What is your friend's name?”  Victor asked, voice rather shaky.  He cleared his throat to try and cover it up.  “Why get an autograph, you should just bring him to the rink.”

Phichit’s jaw dropped and he shook his head.  “Impossible.  Security is crazy!  I was late on the first day because I missed the train from Yuuri’s apartment, sure, but then it took me even longer because I was a sub in, they didn’t have all of my information and CiaoCiao was already in here and not answering his phone and -- sorry.”  Phichit snapped his mouth shut for a moment and shook his head.  “My friend’s name is Yuuri.  He used to skate with me before he had no time for it because of college.  You were, are, like his idol and honestly, I would love for him to come to practice, but...”

“Security.”  Phichit nodded as Victor finished the sentence.

Victor looked back to the photo, the marker hovering over the print before touching down.  He couldn’t put anything _weird_ , he couldn’t assume that Yuuri _was_ Katsu.  

By the time Victor was finished with the photo, he sighed.  It wasn’t exactly what he’d like to say, especially if Yuuri was Katsu, but it was safe.  He handed the photo and the marker back to Phichit with a bit of a smile.

“Are you at least going to grab him a ticket to the show?”

Phichit smirked.  “I’ve already got it covered.  He’s my choreographer, you know.”

“Really?”

“No, but administration doesn’t know that.  It was too much of a hassle to try and get them to allow him into practice when they were having trouble with my information.  Getting the ticket was no problem, though.” Phichit said, shrugging.  “Thank you for this, by the way.  I’d been trying to find something in his apartment for the last couple days, but there are a lot of things in boxes still since he just moved-”  Victor’s eyebrows rose as more bells went off in his head, “-and, you know, I didn’t want to snoop.  I was helping him hang pictures yesterday though, and swiped this one.”

“W-Well, I hope he likes it.”  Victor said as a whistle from the opposite end of the rink sounded, ending their break.  “I guess it’s time to get back to work.”

Phichit sighed.  “I have big plans tonight, I hope the next few hours go quickly.” he mumbled before turning back to Victor.  “Thank you again!”

Victor nodded and waved as he watched Phichit take off towards his coach before turning to find Yakov in the opposite direction.

 

Phichit stepped through the apartment door three hours later with tired legs and two energy drinks.  He kicked off his shoes and walked down the hallway to find that Yuuri had set up the bed for their joint show, a large black towel covered the top of the bed, and the comforter was bunched up against the headboard, out of the way.  Yuuri already had his laptop set up on the table at the foot of his bed with his box of toys sitting beside it.

Posters and photos now covered the once bare walls, covering the space around the two flags that hung over two sides of Yuuri’s bed.  A smirk tugged on Phichit’s lips as he could feel the photo heavy in his jacket’s inside pocket.

He dropped his skate bag at the edge of the hallway and pulled off his jacket as Yuuri stepped out of the bathroom, his hair damp from the shower he had just taken and a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Yuuri!  I have a gift for you.”  Phichit said, beaming as he reached into his pocket before hanging his jacket.

“A gift?”

The photo was pulled from the pocket and handed over to it’s rightful owner.  Yuuri’s eyes widened as he realized what had changed.

“Y-Y-You, oh my god.”  He stuttered, at a loss for words.  “V-Victor, you talked, whoa.  You spoke to Victor.  He, oh my god.  Phichit, oh my god.”

The reaction was exactly as Phichit had predicted, and he grinned wide.

“This, he touched this.  Victor Nikiforov touched this.  Oh my god.”

“He asked why I haven’t brought you to practice.”

“He _what_?  Oh my god, why?  Oh, god.”

“And asked if you were going to the show.”

Yuuri was having difficulty breathing as he kept staring at the words written on the photo he had torn from a magazine many, many years before.  There was a heart, he had _written Yuuri’s name_ , he knew Yuuri’s name.

“I, oh my god.”  Yuuri tried, still unable to handle the fact that he was touching something his idol had touched that very same day.

“You going to be okay for tonight?”

“Tonight?  Right, fuck.”  Yuuri cried, moving over to the bed to find the perfect spot to hang his old-new possession.  “You got me an autograph from my _idol_ , of course I am ready for tonight.” He said once he was pleased with it’s placement.  He turned and hopped back down to the floor and moved towards Phichit.  “Are _you_ ready for tonight?”

Phichit nodded.  “I need to take a shower, but then I will be ready.  Did you get to the store?”

“I have everything we may need.”  Yuuri said with a nod before turning to his dressers.  “I am also done in the bathroom, so it’s all yours.”

 

(skip phichit/yuuri) 

* * *

* * *

 

Yuuri knelt on the foot of his bed and grinned at the screen.  He had tossed his glasses and pushed his hair back out of his face and was ready to go.  He had gone live not one minute before and people were _already_ streaming into the room.

“Well, there sure are a lot of you already.” he said, his voice husky as he watched the numbers rise.  A smirk started to form as he glanced up towards the bathroom door, where he could hear Phichit speaking quietly.  “Today I have a rather _special_ guest joining me.  This is the first time either of us have done a joint show, but we’ve been best friends for so long that I think it will be really fun.”

As Yuuri spoke, he reached for something sitting on the table beside his laptop before holding it up to the camera.

“This might be a good clue as to who I am talking about.”  he said as he sat back against his legs and watched all of the chatroom members start guessing.

He wasn’t surprised that a lot of people were guessing other Japanese models, he knew Phichit was a stretch considering they lived so far from one another.  He was actually shocked to see one or two ‘ChuChu’s’ suggested.

“Ah, a _couple_ of you are right.  I’m not going to give it away just yet, but for today, I’ll also be wearing this mask.” he said, moving the silver painted masquerade mask up to his eyes to tie around the back of his head.  He tightened it the best he could before looking up, seeing Phichit standing in the bathroom doorway with his tablet in front of him.  “Ah, the guest of honor is ready to go.”

Yuuri shifted himself to the side along with his laptop as Phichit walked in, clad in his mask and a tight pair of boxer briefs.  He folded his tablet’s case around so it could sit upright on the table, before plugging it into the laptop.  Phichit crawled up onto the bed and turned to smile at Yuuri.

“Katsu, how do you have so many more guests than me?”

Yuuri looked to Phichit and smirked.  “People must be blind to your beauty.”

Phichit turned to both cameras and shook his head.  “This just in, Katsu is a cheeseball.”

Yuuri clicked his tongue and turned his head away.  “Well, I was going to be nice to you after you got me such a lovely gift, but now I don’t know!”  He turned back to the cameras and smirked.  “What the lovely gift was, I wish I could tell you.”

 **[BaraBear]:** wut is it!!!!!

 **[THE_Chris]:** i’m curious

 **[** **BBCKing9]:** fuck 2 gether xxxxxxxxx

 **[xJijix]:** katsu looks so cute in the mask!

Yuuri glanced towards Phichit who slowly shook his head.  Yuuri knew that it would only give him away, so he changed the subject.

“Thank you Jiji, I am glad you think so!”  Yuuri said, turning to Phichit’s room where the number was steadily growing.  “Ooh, ChuChu is picking up speed.”

“Please don’t make a train pun.”

“You’re no fun!”

The two continued to watch the numbers grow as their hands slowly started to wander over each other’s thighs.

 **[bb69]:** is that the lingerie i send?

Yuuri spotted the message quickly before it escaped off the screen and he nodded.

“It is indeed the lingerie you sent, BB!”  Yuuri said, standing up onto his feet to show it off, stepping back so his entire lower half was in the camera’s view.  The viewer had sent him a black set of lacy underwear with a large heart-shaped hole at his ass. Along with it came a pair of thigh high socks and a garter belt to keep them up.  He turned himself around slowly to show off for a moment before turning back, moving his hands over his hips and to his sides.  He grinned down at Phichit, who was watching intently, and moved his hand through the man’s hair, tugging at the locks gently.

“What are you thinking down there, ChuChu?”  Yuuri asked as he slowly knelt back down.

“Why didn’t we fuck more than once in college?”  Phichit said before he could stop himself, causing Yuuri to cock his head to the side.  “Ah…”

Yuuri leaned forward and let his lips brush against Phichit’s neck, his tongue moving over his warm skin slowly in teasing circles.  He pulled back after a moment, before he got carried away and grinned.

“Why don’t we play a game and set up some goals for the night?”  Yuuri suggested, seeing that Phichit had completely short circuited him.  He was nervous doing this with Phichit, of course, but he had a reputation to uphold.  Yuuri moved his hand back through Phichit’s hair, which seemed to do the trick.  “You good?”

Phichit cleared his throat and nodded before turning back to the screens on the table.  “Y-Yeah, I understand why your viewers are here.” he admitted, cheeks burning and barely visible from under his own matching silver masquerade mask.  “This is the first time I’ve met _Katsu_.” he explained to the camera, nodding.  “I’m okay.”

Yuuri laughed softly and pulled his hand back from Phichit’s soft locks.  “Good.  Now, goals and games?”

Phichit nodded and reached for his tablet to set up the goals for his room.  The two had discussed the outline of their show the following night, and setting rules for what could and couldn’t happen.  They decided to see the viewer numbers before deciding on which room had which goals to meet.

“Well, my lucky viewers get to have the easy goals.”  Phichit murmured quietly, quickly typing in a few different numbers before setting the tablet back.  “Sorry I made you look at the ceiling.” he said once the camera was back on him, while Yuuri was reaching forward to type in his own room.

“These are the goals for the night, and we are also going to be playing a game of truth or dare.”  Yuuri explained before sitting back next to Phichit.  “Two hundred credits for each suggestion?  ChuChu, how is that?”

Phichit nodded.  “Two hundred seems fair.”

Yuuri grinned and turned to the screen.  “Our rules are simple.  And I see the first goal in ChuChu’s room has already been covered.”  he said, pausing for a moment.  “We really only have one rule tonight, and that is neither of us will be fucking each other.   _However,_ ” Yuuri paused, and sighed in relief as the numbers stayed steady instead of dropping, “we are well equipped with toys that we are more than happy to use on one another.”

“There went the second goal.”  Phichit mentioned quietly, eyeing his tablet and the chatroom.  He was barely able to keep up with any of the conversations.

“Well, the first goal is easy, although I really do enjoy wearing these…” Yuuri said, getting back onto his feet.  He did one last turn for the viewers, showing off the large cut out behind him before he slowly pushed down the underwear.  “Do I keep the socks?”

“Please, keep the socks.”  Phichit replied, which caused Yuuri to smirk.

“You heard the man.”  Yuuri tossed the underwear to the side before slinking down to his knees.  He turned towards Phichit.  “Your turn.”

Phichit’s eyes were wide as he tore his eyes off of Yuuri, and pushed himself to his feet.  He didn’t have as much to show off like Yuuri, but he still made a show of removing the boxer briefs that sat snug around him.  His heart skipped somewhat as he caught Yuuri’s tongue darting along his bottom lip.

“Why _did_ we only fuck once in college?”  Yuuri found himself asking, eyes on Phichit’s cock sitting heavy between his thighs.  The words caused a laugh to escape the back of Phichit’s throat.  “We are learning a lot tonight, folks.”  Yuuri said, turning back to the camera to find people sending their credits for truth and dares.  “Oh my.”

Phichit leaned forward as he read one of the messages along with the credits.  “Prince7inch asks a truth, ‘have you ever fantasized about a viewer?’

Yuuri hummed and moved his hand to his chin before turning towards Phichit.  “I have, to be honest.”  he admitted.  “Actually quite recently.”

Phichit’s eyebrow raised.  “Oh?  Do tell.”

Yuuri slowly shook his head before turning to tap on the list of viewers, quickly scrolling through.  “Alas, I cannot say for he is currently watching right now.”  He closed out of the viewers before turning back to Phichit.  “What about you?”

This time it was Phichit’s turn to hum before nodding.  “Yeah, same.  And I also cannot answer as to who.”

There was a sudden onslaught of chimes ringing that startled both of the models.

“There goes another goal.  We should probably catch up on these, hey?”  Yuuri asked, slinking closer to Phichit and moving his hand to cup his cheek.  “Second goal?”

Phichit nodded and moved up to meet Yuuri half way, their tongues immediately seeking out each other’s mouth.  Yuuri glanced over to make sure they were still in the shot, before his eyes closed once more to enjoy the kiss.

It broke a short time later with both men gasping with swollen lips.  They both turned back to the screens to see the viewer count rising in both rooms, and that they had another few truth and dares to get through.

“Hmm, the dares are quite lewd…”  Yuuri mentioned, glancing to Phichit.  “We should have thought this over a bit more.”

Phichit nodded.  “I think our goals have been foiled by the dares.”

“THE_Chris says, and by the way, every time I see your name I have to read THE as in _THE_.”  Yuuri said with a laugh, his voice raising with every ‘the’.  “Anyway, Chris says, ‘what is your best masturbation material because I see Vic…’” Yuuri cut himself off from reading and raised his eyebrow, turning around to see a few different posters behind him, probably in clear view of the camera.  “It seems we have a skating fan.”

“I can vouch that Katsu has fantasized about Victor Nikiforov many times.”  Phichit said, causing Yuuri to yelp and push him over.  “Hey!  It’s true!  You weren’t very discreet at like three o’clock in the morning when your bed was two feet away from mine.”

“Well, you answer the question for yourself then.”

Phichit sat back up and rubbed his arm where Yuuri had pushed him.  “The best material I use is my imagination.  Or, you know, porn.  For inspiration.”

 **[THE_Chris]** : skating fans!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[xJijix]** : porn on ice

 **[IceKingV]** : …

 **[BBCKing9]** : just fuck already

 **[THE_Chris]** : what a plot twist

 **[bb69]** : rest in peace lingerie

 **[BaraBear]** : what is ur fave kink

 **[THE_Chris]** : katsu, are you going to the skating fest?

Yuuri turned to Phichit and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.  There were many ways the discussion could go from there, and he was nervous to make trouble for his friend.

“If you mean the one in Tokyo, there is a chance I might be.  I’m not sure yet, I have to get a ticket still.  I thought about it.”  Yuuri said, telling a half truth.  Phichit had already presented him with the ticket, but he needed to keep both of them safe.

“My favourite kink, BaraBear,” Phichit cut in, in hopes of changing the subject.  “I am a fan of wax play, to be honest.”

“Ooh, can I go get some candles?”  Yuuri asked, turning towards Phichit.  “Wait, no.  I left them at my parents.”

“What is your favourite kink, Katsu?” Phichit asked, moving his hand over Yuuri’s thigh, letting his fingers brush the inside.  He had been keeping an eye on the goals, and neither were ready for the top most goals by any means.  

Yuuri hummed again.  “Honestly, this isn’t going to be a surprise at all, but I _love_ being watched.”

Phichit raised his eyebrow.  “Oh?  Well that is good then, because that was the next goal.”

Yuuri nodded and slowly moved his hands down his body.  He raised himself up on his knees, while Phichit mirrored his actions.  The two swayed their bodies sensually before they both had one hand wrapped around their dicks.  Both moaned softly as they started to stroke themselves, teasing over the tips with their thumbs.

Yuuri smiled at the chimes sounding once more.

Through the haze of need, Phichit’s eyes opened to see another game prompt waiting for them.  

“TwinkDreamz, and thats with a z,” Phichit tried to speak before groaning softly.  He forced his hand off of himself before clearing his throat. “TwinkDreamz says, what is your most _embarrassing_ kink?”

“Daddy kink.”  Yuuri answered almost immediately, needing absolutely no time to even think about it.  Phichit turned to Yuuri slowly, settling back down lower on his knees.

“You would call Victor Daddy.”

“ _You_ be quiet.”  Yuuri cried, moving his hand to Phichit’s mouth.  It was no use though, as Phichit ran his tongue over his palm to make him move away.

“Make me.”

Yuuri looked from Phichit to the screen before back again.  He pushed Phichit onto the plush towel laid out on the bed and crawled up to straddle him.

“You really want me to do that.”

“ _Make me._ ” Phichit repeated, a smirk on his face.  They both knew where the goals were, and where things were headed.  Phichit could barely ignore Yuuri’s cock brushing against his own, needing more friction than that.

Yuuri nodded slowly and turned around, straddling Phichit backwards, facing the laptop and tablet instead.  He kept himself up high on his knees as he backed up, until both of his legs were on either side of Yuuri’s face.

“The next few goals have been met, and I am pleased.”  Yuuri stated before looking down to Phichit.  “But you’re going to need to be quiet now, before you share any more of my secrets.” and with that, Yuuri lowered himself onto Phichit’s face.

Phichit’s hands moved up over Yuuri’s legs and around to his ass, spreading him apart to lap at his hole.  Yuuri gasped at the feeling of his tongue and lurched forward, bracing himself on Phichit’s stomach.

“ _Shit_.” Yuuri mewled as Phichit continued to work his tongue, pushing past the tight ring of muscle.  Yuuri tried to keep himself focused as he reached forward to wrap his hand around Phichit’s cock, something else to keep him distracted as he watched both screens on the table in front of him.

“BB, I see your dare.”  Yuuri said, once his eyes had focused on the words in front of him.  He ran his tongue across his bottom lip before leaning down to take Phichit into his mouth.  It was Phichit’s turn to moan loudly that time.

Yuuri bobbed his head slowly as his swirled his tongue around the head, working the base with his hand.  He pulled off after a moment to lap up the mess he made made before descending back down, his nose nuzzling Phichit’s balls before pulling back with hollowed cheeks with a lewd sounding pop.

“Jesus, Katsu…” Phichit murmured from beneath him right before Yuuri lifted himself up to free the other.

Yuuri smirked at his friend and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  “And there is more where that came from.” he said, voice somewhat hoarse from the cock hitting the back of his throat.

The show continued on as such, both Phichit and Yuuri teasing each other with their hands or their mouths, though neither giving in to cumming, that was the final goal after all and they didn’t want to ruin it.  Though, with Yuuri’s stamina, he wouldn’t struggle at all.

“We are almost at our final goal, only a few more hundred credits to go.”  Yuuri said with a smile.

“Remember, the two top contributors tonight will get access to a private room after the show?”  Phichit said, turning towards Yuuri.  “Or, since the final goal is to cum, should we maybe save it for tomorrow?”

A smirk tugged on Yuuri’s lips as he looked back to the camera.

“The top contributor tonight and the first person to unlock the final goal will both be invited to a private room, where the final goal will take place just for your eyes.”

Phichit nodded, impressed by how well Yuuri thought on his feet.  “You heard Katsu.”

It barely took a minute for the goal to be met, and the two grinned.

“Well, it looks like the night is over for the majority of you.  Thank you for joining us.  Hopefully we will get to do a collaboration again soon.”  Yuuri said, waving to the camera before closing his room.

Phichit signed off of his own room and looked to Yuuri.  “Should we just do it from your account?”

“No, the top contributor was actually from your room.  You invite them, I’ll invite the one that met the goal.”

The two were quiet for the moment while they invited two separate people.

“Vitya, we meet again.”  Yuuri said towards the camera, smirk on his face.  “Thank you for hitting the last goal.”

“Vitya…?” Phichit mumbled quietly, turning towards Yuuri confused.  The name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it.  His attention was torn away from it quickly though as the top contributor entered the private room on his tablet.  “Welcome SeL.”  he greeted.  “Thank you for being the top contributor, as always.”

Yuuri leaned over and smirked.  “As always?”

Phichit nodded.  “That’s a conversation for later.”

“Right, we have all gathered here today to--”

“Not get married.”

“Not get married, no.  But my dear ChuChu, would you do me the honor?”  Yuuri asked, reaching for his box of toys.  “Your pick.”

Phichit took the box from Yuuri and hummed.  He had quite the collection and he couldn’t decide how big to go.

“The plug that BaraBear suggested was quite large, wasn’t it?”  Phichit asked, sifting through the toys before gasping.  “Better yet…”

Yuuri’s mouth dropped once Phichit had pulled out the one and only double-ended dildo that he owned.

“You know me so well.”  Yuuri said softly, taking the box from Phichit to set beside the electronics.  “Are you two okay with that?”

 **[IceKingV]** : yes

 **[xxSeLxSKxx]** : ya

Yuuri took one end of the toy and tugged Phichit closer.  With his free hand, he moved up to cup Phichit’s face before leaning in to brush their lips together.  They both hummed softly into the kiss, as their leaking, neglected cocks stood to attention between them, knocking against one another sending shivers up their spines.

Phichit was the first to break the kiss in order to start placing sporadic kisses down Yuuri’s neck and shoulders.  Unlike himself, Yuuri had no issue with marking, as he wasn’t in the public eye.  However, he felt it would be unfair, and kept his suckles to a minimum.

Yuuri’s hands moved over Phichit’s sides as the other continued to run his lips and tongue over his chest, sucking one of his nipples into his mouth.  Yuuri gasped at the tongue flicking over the sensitive nub, before feeling Phichit smile against his skin.

“Shit, Chu,” Yuuri mumbled, tapping the other’s side.  “Hurry up.”

“So needy.”

“Shh, I need to cum.”

Phichit’s eyebrow rose at how forward Yuuri was while he was Katsu.  But two could play at that game as a smirk crossed his lips.

“Turn around and bend over.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened but he did as he was told.  Phichit reached over towards the box to retrieve the lube and slicked up one end of the toy.  For a moment, Phichit took in the view before him, of Yuuri’s ass up and ready with the black plug poking out.  He tugged the plug with his free hand, and Yuuri moaned loudly as it was pulled from him.

Fortunately for Yuuri, Phichit wasted no time in replacing it with the one end of the rubber cock.  He groaned as he pushed back against the toy, and Phichit could feel his own dick straining.  He had been on the cusp for the better part of the last twenty minutes.

Once Yuuri had been stuffed once more, Phichit slicked up his fingers to work himself open.  One point earlier, Yuuri had already done so, so it was a quick job.  He lathered the other end of the toy with the remaining lube before turning away from Yuuri, pushing the toy into his ass with a moan.

The two found it a bit difficult, but they made it work as they rutted back against one another.

 **[xxSeLxSKxx]** : ur faces aren’t in view :( chu come back

 **[IceKingV]** : face camera

The message sounds caused Yuuri to turn towards the screen and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Chu, hang on.”  he said between moans.  He twisted them both so he was facing both screens, and Phichit was facing the headboard.  Yuuri reached for Phichit’s tablet and unplugged it before handing it back to him.  “Someone wants to watch you.”

Phichit moved the tablet in front of him and propped it up on the mound of comforter in the corner of the bed.  He grinned and rutted back against Yuuri.

Yuuri kept his eyes on the camera as he continued to rock himself onto the toy, biting his lip softly.

 **[IceKingV]** : much better

“Oh?  You like me on my hands and knees then, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, almost breathless.  “I’d get on my hands and knees for you, babe.”

 **[IceKingV]** : please

Yuuri rutted back harder, causing Phichit to moan louder.

“Oh, god.” the other cried, lurching forward as his head landed in his arms.  “Fuck.  That’s the perfect spot.”

“Mmph, I’m going to agree with you there.” Yuuri groaned as he could feel the toy hitting that sweet spot just right, causing him to clench around it.

 **[IceKingV]** : much rather it was me

A lazy smirk found its way onto Yuuri’s lips upon reading that.  “Me too, Vitya.  Mm, _god_ , me too.”

“Fuck, shit.” Phichit groaned into his arm, keeping one eye on his tablet screen as he tried to push back against the toy.  It was barely enough to keep him going.  He wanted more, but he was in heaven as he pushed back against Yuuri’s movements.

 **[xxSeLxSKx]** : cum chuchu

Phichit’s eyes squeezed shut as he wrapped his hand around his cock, hissing at the touch as he started to stroke himself.  The thought of his viewer commanding him to cum was enough to send him towards the edge, more so as the toy pressed against his prostate.  Phichit cried out loudly as he finally came, covering the towel beneath him.

Yuuri’s eyebrows rose at the sounds behind him, and it only turned him on more.  He reached behind him when he could feel Phichit pull off of the toy, nearly causing it to fall out of him.  He caught it in time and continued to work it into him, as Phichit continued to moan and groan on the bed behind him.  Yuuri sat up some as he began to bounce on the toy, careful to not damage it from his weight.  His free hand found it’s way towards his cock, leaking with precum all over the towel beneath them.

“Shit…” he hissed at his own touch, gripping himself firmly as he started to stroke.

As he worked himself over, he kept his eyes on the camera,  His tongue ran over his bottom lip as he tried to get himself to his peak.  He could hear Phichit panting quietly behind him, seemingly calming down from his high.

 **[IceKingV]** : the things i would love to do to you…

Yuuri chuckled quietly as his eyes closed, letting his head fall back as he continued to bounce on the toy.

“Fuck, _Vitya_.” he cried out as he finally came to his end, releasing into his fist and onto the towel with a loud moan.

Hunched forward, Yuuri gasped for air before offering the camera a smirk.

“Thank you again, Vitya.  And for that photo from last time, your dick looks so pretty covered in cum.”

Phichit sat behind Yuuri with his tablet, eyebrow raised to what his friend was saying.

“Don’t hesitate to send another, yeah?  Have a good night.”

With that, Yuuri closed out of the private room and pulled the toy from his ass before unceremoniously falling onto his back with a grunt.

“Yuuri.”  Phichit said quietly, setting his tablet to the side.  “I was not prepared for Katsu.  Like, Katsu _damn_.”

While he had heard the nickname before, Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh as he moved his hands up to remove the masquerade mask.  “Sorry.  I guess I should have warned you.  I thought you actually broke at the beginning.”  He tilted his head back to see Phichit leaning against the pile of comforters, and noticed that he had just narrowly missed his mess with his head.  “But, I think we did good.”

“That was definitely one of the better shows.  Also, SeL was my viewer from South Korea that, y’know.”

“Is Seung-gil Lee?”

“He is _not._ ”

 

(end collaboration)

* * *

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, in another area of Tokyo,  Victor sat with his hand still around his cock with his eyes wide.

Katsu was a fan of skating.

Katsu was a fan of him.

Katsu had a photo of him on the wall.

Katsu had _that photo of him on the wall._

Victor gulped down a lump in his throat as he quickly cleaned the mess, swearing under his breath as he had forgotten to take the photo that Katsu may have been waiting on.  He pulled his shorts up and scurried to the hotel washroom to wash up his hands.

“What the fuck…” he muttered, trying to piece everything together.  Phichit was most definitely ChuChu; how was he supposed to act around him now knowing what he did with Katsu that night.

Victor paced back and forth in his room before swiping his phone from the nightstand, immediately finding the person he wanted to speak to.  He placed the phone against his ear and waited for the other to pick up.

“Christophe, holy _fuck._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the collaboration plot points  
> • yuuri and phichit have both of their rooms open for their collaboration, which means more viewers  
> • THE_Chris (obviously christophe) sees the signed poster behind yuuri and phichit and asks about it  
> • victor is in the room  
> • yuuri and phichit continue to keep the skating talk to a minimum, as to not out phichit in any sort of way  
> • victor finds himself in the private room with phichit and yuuri, he's 99% positive phichit is 'chuchu' and yuuri is 'katsu'  
> •• can only get off by watching yuuri and wants to see his face  
> • phichit's south korean admirer also ended up in the private room and continued to keep his identity secret, also asks to see phichit's face. they move the electronics in order to please their viewers.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor paced back and forth in his room before swiping his phone from the nightstand, immediately finding the person he wanted to speak to.  He placed the phone against his ear and waited for the other to pick up.

“Christophe, holy  _ fuck. _ ”

“I’m going to assume you saw…”

“ _ You _ saw?”

“Of course I saw.  Who else would point out a photo of  _ you  _ on the wall.”

“ _ Holy fuck. _ ”

Chris could only be heard laughing on the other end.  “Are you going to be okay?  Now knowing?”

“Not at all.” Victor cried, covering his face with his hand, while the other pulled back the phone to throw Chris on speaker.  “I’m freaking out a little bit.”

“Okay, Victor, you’re going to have to breathe, love.”

Try as he might, he couldn’t.  His mind was absolutely racing, and he couldn’t even believe.

“It  _ has _ to be a dream.  That is, like, the only explanation.  Right?”

“Well, no…”

“Oh god, how am I going to show up at the rink tomorrow to skate with Phichit?”

“We  _ both _ have to skate with him, remember.”

“ _ We saw his dick, Christophe. _ ” Victor nearly yelled before covering his mouth, remembering his surroundings.

“We did indeed, and it was beautiful.  I wonder if he’d be down to f-.”

“Chris- _ tophe! _ ”

“What?  I’m just saying,” Chris started with a huff, “maybe he would be interested.”

Victor groaned as his hand moved to pinch the bridge of his nose.  He was having an incredibly hard time wrapping his head around the fact that his instincts had been correct.  Not only that, that he was  _ that close _ to Katsu -- Yuuri.  And he would be in the same place as Yuuri, one hundred percent later that week.

“Fuck…” Victor groaned as the realization actually hit him.  “Shit, fuck.  Fuck.”

“What?  What happened?”

“Katsu, er, Yuuri!  He’s going to watch the show in a couple days!”

“Oh?  You’re going to meet your beloved Katsu?”  Chris teased through the phone as Victor leaned against the foot of the bed, his legs starting to shake with nerves.

“What do I even  _ say? _ I can’t know, I mean.  That would be so awkward.”

There was a brief pause while Chris hummed before he gasped.  “What if you message Katsu first?  Hell, I  _ asked _ if he was going, and he said he wasn’t sure.”

“Phichit told me his friend Yuuri was going to be attending, he had already got it sorted.” Victor muttered as his eyes darted back and forth on the floor.

“And see, god…” Chris groaned.  “Message him.  It’s going to be incredibly embarrassing either way, and I will take you for a drink after to calm down, but message him and tell him because you’re not going to be able to skate properly if you keep thinking about it.”

Deep down, Victor knew he was right.  Nothing would go anywhere if he didn’t admit that he had been watching the shows for the better part of the year, and out himself as IceKingV.  He would, of course, promise on top of promise make sure that Phichit’s identity stayed hidden.  He wasn’t one to judge what the two did in their free time for extra cash, of course.  He had no intention of stopping them.

“Christophe?”  Victor spoke up after a moment, his mind still reeling.

“What is it?”

“Phichit said Yuuri’s fantasized about me.”

“Oh my god.  Well, now you’re even, right?”

“This is unreal.”

 

It was safe to say that Victor didn’t get much sleep that night, and practice the following day was an absolute nightmare.

“What is wrong with you, Vitya?” Yakov called across the ice as Victor lay sprawled out after having failed his triple axel, a jump that was quite rare for him to not land.

He groaned quietly and blinked, trying to focus before sitting up.  He shook his head and looked up as someone skated up next to him, his eyes widening a fraction to find Phichit holding out his hand.  Victor cleared his throat and looked away, though took Phichit’s hand to get onto his feet.

“Thanks,” he mumbled softly, his cheeks blazing and not just because of the cold ice rink, “I haven’t don’t a triple quite like that in a while.”

Phichit laughed, and Victor glanced back towards him.  “Rough night?”

Phichit had  _ no idea _ what kind of night Victor had, or…

Victor nodded quickly.  “Yeah, let’s go with rough night.”

Phichit hummed softly before slipping away.  “Maybe take a break before  _ you _ end up breaking, yeah?”

Victor did end up skating towards the ice exit to sit down with his bottle of water.  His mind was tired from over thinking, but he still couldn’t stop.

After his conversation with Christophe the night before, Victor had gone through with messaging Katsu, even though he had been set to offline for the evening.  Victor figured that would be better than having him right there, waiting for his messages, especially since it took him the better part of an hour to write the thing.

He had mentioned a friend, though didn’t out Christophe as he would surely do it himself in due time, and told Katsu how he had found him before finally dropping the bomb that he was Victor Nikiforov.  That he was, in fact, pinned to his wall.  He mentioned his first encounter with Phichit, and how he had recognized him and swore on literally everyone's grave that he, and Christophe, would keep that secret.  

After the last encounter with Phichit, he wasn’t sure how much  _ he  _ knew, as he hadn’t received a reply from Yuuri by the time he left for practice.

“Break time's over, Victor.  It’s time to get back on the ice.”  Yakov mumbled once he had walked around to where Victor was sitting, hunched over on a bench.  “Fix your posture.”

Victor’s eyes squeezed shut as he tried to block out Yakov’s voice, but it was too hard, his voice was too harsh.  But then, his voice changed, “are you going to be okay to perform?  We only have a few days left before the show, and you’re…”

“I’ll be fine.” Victor muttered, sitting up from his slouch.  “I didn’t sleep last night, that’s all.”

“I heard you shouting--”

“No you didn’t.” Victor cut him off as he stood up.  He set down his water bottle before placing his hands on Yakov’s shoulders.  “How many times has my brain gotten carried away, and how many times have I still won gold?  This isn’t even a competition, but it’s still in front of an audience.  I’ll be completely fine.”

Yakov watched Victor for a moment and sighed.  “Fine.  Get on the ice.  And please don't hurt yourself.”

 

Yuuri cocked his head to the side before his eyes widened. 

“I'll be what?”

The man that had been in charge of his internship sighed and ran his hand through his hair, looking exhausted. 

“One of the team members pulled out so you will be on site at the skate fest this weekend.” he repeated, looking at Yuuri before frowning. “Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?”

“I, uh,”

“You'll be getting paid overtime?”

Yuuri's mouth opened and closed a few times before he cleared his throat and adjusted the glasses on his nose. “Great.” he mumbled, nearly breathless. “I actually already had tickets, my friend--”

“Oh? I'm sorry, but, could you sell?” the man in front of him was almost looking desperate. “It's not often we have to pull in an apprentice but we are at the end of our rope here.”

Yuuri shook his head. “N-No, the ticket is no big deal.” he said, his voice cracking. “I will work this Sunday.”

The man sighed with relief. “Thank you, god. Thank you!” he ran his hands through his hair again and the concern grew on his face. “Yuuri, are you sure you're alright?”

“Y-Yeah, I'm great,” he all but squeaked in reply. “Will we be in view of the ice?”

“Of course.”

Yuuri was quite relieved to hear that, somewhat sad by the fact he might have missed everyone skate. One man in particular. And maybe Phichit. 

“We will be at the entrance to the ice, where the skaters go on and off from backstage.”

“Backstage…”

“Yes.”

“Hoo boy…” Yuuri’s cheeks were burning. 

“Are you  _ sure _ you're okay?  You're looking kind of…”

“I'm fine!  I, uh, just need some fresh air and it's about break time so…”

“Good idea, go outside.”

Nodding quickly, Yuuri turned on his heel and booked it out of the arena. 

The arena in which he worked was one of the larger ones in the area, though not as great as the one that the fest would be taking place a short couple days later. 

Yuuri took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, his heart hammering in his chest as everything slowly started to make sense. 

He was going to be even closer to backstage than he had originally thought. Phichit was going to do his best to get him in, but now he would be right at the entrance. And getting paid for it. 

But that wasn't all that was weighing on his mind. When he had woken up that morning, there was a message waiting for him from one IceKingV, and he had assumed that it would have been another dick pic from the night before. But he was wrong. 

He was so wrong. He was so incredibly wrong that there was no way he could have even prepared himself for the message. 

Outside the arena, he made his way to a bench shaded by a large tree. Yuuri pulled out his phone to open the cam site app to go to the message, needing to read it over again to make sure it was real. 

> _ Katsu, _
> 
> _ You may not believe me. You may close this and laugh at me. You may want to call me a liar, even. But there is something I need to tell you, something important, and something incredibly private that I hope you will keep safe.  _
> 
> _ My name is Victor. And I am currently pinned to your wall, with my signature, thanks to your friend Phichit. ChuChu.  _
> 
> _ I do promise, and swear on literally everyone's grave (including my own) that I will keep both of your identities safe.  _
> 
> _ A friend of mine sent me the website when Phichit had yet to cover his face, and I had recognised him immediately. I didn't tell him that, of course, because I wasn't completely sure. I hadn't watched one of his shows since you came on the scene. No pun intended.  _
> 
> _ I was drawn to you like like butter on toast falling to the floor (forgive me, it's 3am and i cannot think of a better way to put it) and I could not get enough. I was nervous to talk, to type. I was nervous to say anything in fear of outing myself. But there were so many other people, i knew that it would really be quite difficult TO out myself.  _
> 
> _ But the small bit of fear was still there. I didn't want to end up in sports tabloids about the male figure skater getting off to cam models, even though I KNOW that i am not the only one. You have one other in your room that I am aware of, but i'm going to keep him veiled, because he will surely come forward himself.  _
> 
> _ Yuuri, I know this will sound weird. I know this is sounding ridiculous and fake, and you will probably block me from your room. _
> 
> _ But i look forward to meeting you this weekend, if you want to. Because i would very much like to meet the man that pulled me out of my rut last season.  _
> 
> _ If you don't believe a word of this, I don't blame you. But who else would know that Phichit stole the poster of me from your room for me to sign yesterday? (earlier today?) _
> 
> _ And again, i do cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, that I WILL keep Phichit's identity hidden (although, my friend who i will not name, also figured it out. You will likely meet him this weekend anyway) and I of course will keep yours safe as well.  _
> 
> _ Sincerely, _
> 
> _ IceKingV, Victor Nikiforov _

 Yuuri's hand was shaking once his eyes scanned the last lines over once again.  It was such a crazy thing to believe, but he had a point. How was he to know what Phichit had done the day before?  How was he to know Phichit's name at all?  Neither of them had given their names on their shows, ever. How else would he have figured it all out, if it hadn't been true?

And who was his friend?  Obviously it had been the man to point out Victor’s photo in the first place. Who was THE_Chris?

Yuuri groaned and leaned forward, his head starting to hurt from thinking too much.  How was he supposed to reply?  What would he even say?  He needed more proof than just words, but he would be seeing Victor in the flesh in a couple days. How was he supposed to deal with the thought of Victor fucking Nikiforov having seen his dick multiple times. 

And then Phichit…

Biting his lip, Yuuri opened his phone and sent a message to his best friend. Phichit had, of course, read the message before going to practice that morning. If anyone was having to deal with the repercussions so soon, it was him. 

Moments later, his phone started to ring. 

“What's going on, Yuuri?”

“I still haven't replied.” Yuuri said softly, closing his eyes. “And I am freaking out.”

“Yuuri, breathe.”

“Phichit, listen. The ticket you got for me is going to have to be sold-”

“Yuuri, you can't back out!  You wanted to come so-”

“No, I'm still going.  I have to go for work, and we are stationed right outside the backstage area.”

“So why are you freaking out?”

“ _ Because I will be right at the backstage area _ .”

“ _ Oh. _ ”

“How is it on your end?” Yuuri asked, almost scared to know. 

“Uh, well, Victor isn't skating like he normally does. I had to help him off the ice, and I am pretty sure that message you got was from him because he looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights.” Phichit explained, his voice ten times lower and muffled by his hand. Yuuri could hear the whistle blow in the background. “Shit, I need to get back on the ice. Are you going to reply to him?”

“I think I probably should?  If I don't, I'll look like a complete asshole.”

Phichit laughed quietly. “And you are the farthest thing from it. But I'll see you when I get home, Yuuri.”

“Have a good practice, Phichit.”

Yuuri pulled the phone from his ear and nibbled the inside of his lip, his leg bouncing. He really  _ should _ reply…

His eyes moved to the time on his phone and he leaped from the bench.  It had been far longer than he had anticipated being outside, and he hurried back in to finish his shift. 

 

When Yuuri finally got home later that afternoon, he was determined to write out a reply.  But he hadn't typed a single word by the time Phichit stepped through the door a few hours later. 

“What do I even  _ say _ , Phichit?” Yuuri cried as he stared at his laptop. He was still in his work clothes, sitting cross legged with his laptop open on the table. 

Phichit dropped his things and threw his hoodie over the hook in the hallway.  He hurried over to the bed and climbed up beside his friend, who looked as though he'd been mid anxiety attack for hours. He slowly let his arm wrap around Yuuri’s shoulder, and knew it was a good sign when the other leaned back against him. 

“Do you believe that IceKingV is Victor Nikiforov?” Phichit started, eyeing the top of Yuuri's head. 

“It would make the most sense. He knew you went and got Victor’s autograph, and knew both of our names.” Yuuri's voice was quiet when he spoke, shaky. “So yes, I do believe him.”

“Okay. That's a good start. What else are you feeling?”

“Ashamed, because my idol has seen me jerk off for thousands of people--”

“Stop there, Yuuri.” Phichit said softly, rocking them both side to side. “Victor came forward because he wants to meet you, and he genuinely was asking about you when I was getting that autograph, before last night's show.”

“But--”

“Yuuri, after being around him for a few days, I learned that he's just a big dork. He listens well to the fest choreographer, but like hell will he listen to his coach. Who, by the way, calls him Vitya, which I remember you _moaning_ last night.”

“Oh god.” Yuuri groaned, moving his hands to his face. 

“ _ Regardless _ , don't feel so ashamed. I'm sure he does as well.”

Yuuri knew that Phichit was right, and he knew he was likely overreacting.  But the embarrassment wouldn't leave. 

“In fact, the amount of times he fell today, I  _ know _ he was feeling  _ something. _ ”

There was a comfortable silence before Yuuri took a deep breath and pushed himself back up. He reached towards his laptop and began to type, and Phichit sat back and quietly watched the words appear in front of him. 

> _ IceKingV, _
> 
> _ For whatever reason, everything is adding up and for the time being, I do believe you are Victor Nikiforov. I understand if you don't want to send a photo of yourself over DMs, but this weekend I will be in the audience. In fact, I will be at rink side due to my real life job.  _
> 
> _ If you are in fact Victor Nikiforov, the man that my best friend decided to tell a whole lot of people about last night, do come forward. I understand you can't do much on the ice to prove it, but maybe I will give you a piece of trivia to give back to me.  _
> 
> _ My favourite program of yours was from your junior debut.  Your free skate.. That is when I wanted to become a figure skater myself.  _
> 
> _ Unfortunately, that did not pan out for me.  _
> 
> _ Keep this information until Sunday evening, because surely you will find me. Phichit will no doubt make it so. _

“You know me too well…” Phichit muttered from behind Yuuri. 

> _ I am very nervous to meet you, Victor Nikiforov.  And both of us, Phichit and I, do appreciate that you will keep our secrets. _
> 
> _ Until Sunday, _
> 
> _ Katsu, Katsuki Yuuri _

“Bond, James Bond.”

“It does look like that, doesn't it?  Or that I have a stutter via text.” Yuuri muttered, looking over the reply again. “Did my suggestion make sense?  If he finds me, to tell me what my favourite program was?”

Phichit nodded. “He'd be the only one to know, other than me. And everyone at your house, and old rink mates…” There was a pause as Yuuri's eyes widened. “Which, I'm the only one here from there, I swear.”

Yuuri let out a relieved breath before looking at the screen, moving the mouse to hover over the send button. 

“Here goes…”


	6. Chapter 6

The following days felt as though the sands of time were on the brink of stopping forever.  Yuuri was a pile of nerves the Saturday before, and he unfortunately didn’t have work to distract him.  And with Phichit at practice, he had no one to talk to him either, to keep his mind from wandering to all of the ‘what if’ scenarios repeating over and over.

He couldn’t even bring himself to open his laptop to do a show for a few hours, to make some extra cash, even though he knew Saturdays were his best days to do them.  Something now would feel weird, especially knowing that someone wasn’t going to be in the audience to watch.  IceKingV  _ should _ be at practice with Phichit, if he was telling the truth.

But what if he wasn’t? 

Yuuri sighed softly as he sprawled back on his bed, his eyes flickering at the posters on the wall beside him, causing the butterflies in his stomach to multiply as Victor Nikiforov stared back at him, incredibly beautiful with his long, flowing hair.  Of course, Yuuri knew that Victor’s hair was no longer at that length, but he still enjoyed the look.  After all, he had had  _ many _ fantasies about that long hair over the years, which Phichit would have gladly gone into detail about if Yuuri had let him during the show.

The thought was in and out of his mind so fast, his cheeks began to burn as he willed his temptations away.  He groaned quietly and threw both of his arms over his face as the nerves continued to take over.  Now was not the time to get worked up.  

What was he even going to say to him?  Victor was his fucking  _ idol. _  He had looked up to him for  _ so long _ before he had to leave the ice himself, and he  _ still  _ looked up to him despite the fact that his figure skating career would never pick up from there.  And how  _ awkward _ was it going to be?  They’d both seen each other’s dick, that just doesn’t leave someone's mind so easily.

“What am I going to do?”  Yuuri moaned softly as his arms pulled back to lay at his sides, his head turning back to the posters on his wall.  Any other time, looking at the posters would help him relax, but this time it was only making it worse.

 

“Alright, we are going to do a full run through of the event!”  The head coach called over all of the skaters heads.  “Everyone line up off the ice, and file on as I call your name.”

All of the skaters had already been on the ice for the better part of the day, and they were exhausted.  While some took this as a chance to take a break, other’s whined about their sore feet.

The arena had started to undergo its set up for the following night, and the perimeter of the ice had been covered with black carpet for one row of extra seating along the inside of the boards and lights on the edge as a precaution for the skaters.  All this made the area of the ice slightly smaller than what they had been practicing with initially.

“At least after the opening, we have a good half an hour to rest.”  Christophe muttered as he and Victor filed off of the ice to stand in order.

“True…” Victor replied, wishing he didn’t have downtime.  If his brain wandered, he only became nervous.  And not about the skate fest.

“Okay, start the music!”  the head coach yelled, now through a megaphone causing everyone on the other side of the boards to jump at the sound and cover their ears.

He started to list everyone off, reading off a sheet in his hands.  The ice dancers were the first to take the ice, waving and jumping around as if the rink was full of spectators.  The women came after, following in the same manner before the pairs skaters took the ice.  Finally, the men were called on and they all stepped out as their names were announced, all spreading out in order to have room to perform their own signature moves.

“Get in position!”  the coach called, and all of the skaters came together, forming a large block.

The footwork was simple enough, mostly due to the sheer amount of skaters on the ice, not wanting to cause injury.  If one person fell, a whole section of the block would surely follow.

As they finished up the opening program, the skaters scattered off of the ice.  There was a brief break before the first skater took the ice, and Victor found himself walking out of the rink and into where the backstage area would be the following night, which was currently home to many, many tables and chairs waiting to be set up the following day.

“Oi, are you dying by chance?”

Victor whipped around as he brushed his hand through his hair.  Yuri walked down the ramp from the rink, zipping up his jacket as he wouldn’t be called back onto the ice for some time.

“I’m not dying.”  Victor muttered, not really in the mood to deal with his younger rink mate.

“Not that I  _ care _ or anything, but you haven’t been acting yourself this week.”

Victor waved his hand at Yuri and shook his head.  “Just, it’s fine.  Don’t worry about it,  _ not that you care or anything _ .”  He paused before, “Maybe I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

Yuri squinted across the hall at Victor before rolling his eyes.  “Whatever.  Don’t fuck up tomorrow.”

“I won’t fuck up tomorrow.”  Victor muttered back and watched as Yuri stepped back into the rink to watch the other skaters, though was soon instead joined by Phichit.

Phichit’s eyes darted side to side before he crossed the hall, closing the gap between them.

“Okay, I can’t handle not knowing anymore.”  Phichit mumbled, keeping his voice low in case anyone else heard him.  “Are you?”

Victor frowned at the other man for a moment, the question short and to the point.  He could have been asking anything, but the way that Phichit watched him intently, he knew what it was about.

“Junior debut free skate?”

Phichit sighed, relieved.  “Thank god.” he muttered before his cheeks turned pink.  “Also, thank you.”  Victor’s eyebrows rose before Phichit tacked on, “for keeping it a secret.”

“O-Of course.”

“What are we whispering about?”

Both Phichit and Victor nearly jumped out of their skins until they turned around to find Christophe, leaning against a pillar behind them, neither of them noticing him walk up moments before.

“Jesus Christ, Christophe.”  Victor grumbled, his hand pressed against his chest as if it would calm his beating heart.  “You  _ know _ what this is about.”

“Do I?”

Victor glared at his friend before turning to Phichit.  “Sorry.”

Phichit looked between the two with his eyes wide.  “Wait, are  _ you _ ?” he asked, turning towards Christophe, who had since pushed away from the pillar with a smug grin on his face.

“Ah, we are just missing one.  More.  Person.”  Christophe sang, turning slowly towards Victor.  “Excited?”

Victor cleared his throat, feeling his face heat up in record time.  “Of course.”

Phichit was still looking back and forth between the two other men, before he gasped.  He pointed at Christophe, wagging his finger somewhat.

“You’re the one that pointed it out!”  he cried, vague as ever but Christophe grinned wider.

“Well, no one else would have done it.” the man said with a shrug, moving to wrap his arm around Victor’s shoulder though Victor spun out of his grip quickly.  “It helped, didn’t it?”

“Well, sort of.”  Victor said, the words leaving his mouths lowly.  “It’s going to be awkward.”  Victor turned to Phichit and frowned.  “Is it going to be awkward?”

“I mean, is talking to me awkward?”  Phichit asked, pushing his hands into his jacket pockets.  “It’s not like you haven’t seen my…”

“ _ Please welcome Russia’s Victor Nikiforov! _ ”

Victor’s eyes widened as he turned to the rink entrance.

“Shit!”

Before he could answer Phichit, he ran off with his arms out to keep his balance towards the rink to take the ice before he ran out of time, just barely getting his skate guards off before stepping onto the ice to take his position, breathless.

When Victor had first heard the song, he quite liked the cover from the classic movie, and was overjoyed when he was given the opportunity to skate to it.  But as Victor flitted around the ice, taking off into jumps, he was growing nervous by the song choice.  Especially with Yuuri being in the audience.

There had been a brief moment after reading the reply the following day that he almost considered changing the program completely, though the skate fest was far too close for any large changes.  Doing a rerun of the free skate from his junior debut would have to wait.

His program finished three minutes later, his hands spread out to the empty seats in front of him in his finishing position.  He faked a few bows before leaving the ice as one of the pairs took the ice after him.

After replacing his skate guards, Victor stepped back down into the hallway to find Phichit and Christophe still talking, now joined by Seung-gil, which was odd.  Victor never really saw him interact with other people.

“How did it go?” Christophe asked once he had joined them, and Victor only shrugged.  He hadn’t been paying that close attention to his movements on the ice, it came second nature to him at that point.  Chris hummed in response to the shrug before turning to Seung-gil, who was standing with his phone in his hand, shaking somewhat.  “Sorry, Seung-gil.”

“R-Right…” the man said quietly, his cheeks rosy in colour.  Victor raised his eyebrow, curious as to what he had walked in on.

Seung-gil turned his back on both Chris and Victor and turned his complete attention to Phichit, who watched the other with wide eyes.  The conversation was mostly silent, as Seung-gil tapped away on his phone before making it face Phichit.  Phichit’s cheeks immediately turned a deep shade of red, his hands moving towards his face to cover his mouth.

Victor and Christophe looked at one another, confused but intrigued.  What was going on?

“ _ Please welcome South Korea’s Seung-gil Lee! _ ”

At that, Seung-gil quickly bowed towards Phichit before hurrying towards the ice.

“You okay?”  Chris asked, reaching forward to press his hand against Phichit’s hot forehead.

“I think I need to sit down.”  Phichit said softly, unceremoniously falling to the floor.  “Now I know how Yuuri feels, sort of.”

Both them men still standing looked down at Phichit, cocking their heads.  When neither of them said anything, Phichit slowly looked up at them.

“Seung-gil is my top viewer and contributor.”  his voice shook as he said it, voice so low that Chris and Victor had to lean forward to hear him.

And Victor was amazed.  How many more people in the arena had seen Phichit and Yuuri on the internet?

“I guess that would explain why he was so adamant about going to dinner…” Phichit continued to ramble, rubbing his face.  “Shit.  I need to go have dinner with him.  So many dinners.”

“Do you need some water?”  Christophe asked, frowning as Phichit’s face seemed to drain of colour.

“That man paid one of my semesters of college.”  Phichit answered, which was definitely not the answer Chris was looking for.  “I need to call Yuuri.”

“ _ Please welcome to the ice, Phichit Chulanont! _ ”

“Fuck!”

 

**Phichit <33 [10:36]:** yuuuuuuri!!!! I am so sorry i didnt come home last night!!!!!!!

**Phichit <33 [10:38]:** after practice, dinner with seung gil went um better? Than expected and uh you can guess what might have happened

**Phichit <33 [10:42]: ** are you okay??? Are you awake??

Yuuri groaned and grabbed his phone from his nightstand.  He read the messages over and scrolled to the top to call Phichit.

“Oh thank god!”  Phichit cried in a way to greet the other.  “I was worried.”

“What happened?”  Yuuri asked, sleep in his voice.  He hadn’t got to sleep until early that morning.  He hadn’t exactly been  _ waiting _ for Phichit, but he couldn’t help but grow concerned when the other was out so late.  The nerves of later that day hadn’t helped him any.

“I, we, uh,”  Phichit muttered, tripping over his words.  “We went for dinner.  And one thing led to another, and I ended up in his hotel room.  And his bed.  And he ended in me and--”

“Jesus, Phichit.”

“What?  I’m--” there was a pause as Phichit cleared his throat.  “I kind of had to figure out a way to  _ thank  _ him after all of these years, and it just kind of happened, naturally…”

“God, who else at this skate fest has seen either of us naked?”  Yuuri groaned, rolling over in his bed, which felt much larger without Phichit there taking up half the space.  “Victor, now Seung-gil Lee…”

“I saw Seung-gil naked.”

“Oh my god.  Well, you’re even with him.”

“I think it’s going to be awkward now though?”  Phichit said, his voice unsure.  “Like, what happens now?  What are we?”

“I think that is a conversation for you two, not me.”  Yuuri said, rubbing his eyes with the ball of his free hand.  “Anyway, what is the plan for today?”

“What time is it?  Shit, practice starts at noon, there will be no way to make it to your apartment.  Will you be able to bring my costumes to the arena?  They’re in the bottom of my suitcase, in a suit bag.”

Yuuri hummed.  “Yeah, we are doing some orientation thing a couple hours before the skate fest.  I’ll bring them.”

“Are you nervous?”  Phichit asked for a moment, and Yuuri nodded despite the other not being able to see him.

“Extremely.”

“You’ll be okay.  I talked to Victor a lot yesterday, you have no reason to be nervous.”

“God, I hope you’re right.”

 

Much like the previous days, the late morning and afternoon dragged on.  After he had hung up from talking with Phichit, he immediately went to the other’s suitcase to retrieve the costumes he had asked for to hang by the door so he would remember them when he left.

Yuuri filled his time by making lunch and tidying his apartment, even though he’d be better off waiting until Phichit was gone, but it was something to keep him busy.  As the hours ticked closer to four o’clock, Yuuri started to prepare himself for the day.  He threw himself into the shower and scrubbed his body clean.  He found a clean set of work clothes in his drawers, and after drying off, he pulled them on.  The uniform he was given was nothing glamorous, just a basic pair of black and white scrubs.  He had hoped to be wearing something a bit nicer for when he’d meet a certain someone, but as luck would have it…

Yuuri glanced at the clock before stepping back into the bathroom to blow dry and brush his hair, brushing his bangs out and sweeping them slightly to the side to keep out of his eyes.  He was about ready for a haircut any time now, it seemed.

After slipping on his glasses, his phone started to ring from his nightstand.  He glanced down to see a message from his boss, notifying him that he was parked outside.

With Phichit’s costumes, Yuuri was quite relieved to find how he’d be getting a ride to the arena, and it also gave him far less time to panic about meeting his idol, and possible viewer.  Phichit had  _ not _ confirmed that Victor was IceKingV, so Yuuri had yet to find out.

“When you said you had a friend performing tonight, I wasn’t expecting  _ best _ friend.”  his boss said to fill the silence as they drove through the busy Tokyo streets towards their destination.

Yuuri’s hands tightened on Phichit’s suit bag as he nodded.  “Since college, yeah.  Old rink mates, even.”

“Ah, well again, I’m sorry you have to work.  Hopefully you won’t be needing to tend to anyone tonight.”

Yuuri slowly nodded once more, hoping for the same.  He really hoped that the show would go without a hitch.

 

Victor stepped off the ice after the last closing rehearsal with a light layer of sweat on his forehead.  His cheeks were pink and he was overheating, while his mind was racing and his heart was hammering.  He almost felt as though he was going to be sick, and as soon as he was able to, he sat down on one of the benches back stage and took a deep breath.

“Look, I know you said yesterday you’re not dying, but…”

“I’m  _ not _ dying.” Victor grumbled, eyes moving towards where Yuri stood, his jacket folded over his arm.

“Whatever you say, old man.  You look sick.  Maybe you should go to a doc--”

Victor shook his head quickly.  “No.  No, I’m fine.”

“He’ll be okay in the next couple hours, Yuri.  I’ll take care of him, I promise.” another voice cut in, and Victor looked up to see Christophe slide into view before taking the seat next to Victor.

“Whatever.”  Yuri muttered before turning back around before darting away from where Yakov was standing with the other coaches.

“How about we go grab some food before the show, yeah?”  Chris suggested after a moment, moving his hand to Victor’s shoulder.  This time, Victor did not pull away.  Instead, he nodded.

“I think that is a good idea.  Keep me distracted, would you?”

The two quickly made their way to the dressing rooms to switch their skates for their shoes.  After signing out for the next couple hours, the two left the arena and wandered down the street in search of an early dinner.

“What are you in the mood for?”  Christophe asked once they had crossed the street, where more businesses started to pop up.

Victor hummed as he looked up at all of the shops, the kanji making absolutely no sense to him.  “I’m kind of feeling in the mood for ramen?  Maybe the broth will sooth my stomach.”

“You really aren’t feeling well?”

Victor shook his head as they continued their search.  “No.  It’s nerves.  I feel great when I’m on the ice.  I skated just fine, but I keep thinking when I’m off the ice.  My mind keeps wandering, and I keep getting nervous.”

“Well, by the look of Seung-gil and Phichit this morning, you might have a better chance than you think.”

“It’s not like I’m expecting him to sleep with me.  Honestly, I wouldn’t even want to do that right away?”

“Such a romantic.”

“Chris!”  Victor whined, stopping once he recognized a restaurant.  “I just, I don’t know.  Maybe he doesn’t actually feel the same.  Maybe he only said he’d been fant--”

“Need I remind you,  _ Phichit _ said Yuuri had been fantasising about you, without knowing you were in the audience.  He wasn’t doing it to get a rise out of you.”

“But--”

“Victor,”  Chris started, moving both hands to Victor’s shoulders.  “Please take a deep breath.  You’re Victor fucking Nikiforov, and you can win over the hearts of everyone.”

“But--”

“ _ Victor, _ ” Chris whispered, tightening his grip on the other’s shoulders.  “You don’t have to go and sleep with him, no one is telling you to.  But I hardly doubt that he  _ doesn’t _ feel the same as you.”

Victor took a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding.  “I really hope you’re right.”

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  Phichit cried as he ran towards Yuuri, retrieving the suit bag from his friend.  “I hope it wasn’t a problem.”

Yuuri shook his head and presented Phichit the pass he had been given, with full backstage access for the night.

“Medical is down the hall, so we need to be able to come in and out of here in case of any emergency.”  Yuuri grinned, clipping the pass back onto his coat.  “How is everything going?  Getting nervous?”

Phichit started to nod.  “Yeah, the nerves are finally starting to kick in now.”  he admitted, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.  “I was relaxed before but now we are in the final hour.”

“You’ve been working really hard this week, Phichit.  I’m sure it’s going to be amazing, and I can’t wait to watch.”

Phichit grinned back.  “I’m excited for you to see, Yuuri!  I watched Victor’s performances today, they’re fantastic.  He does this collaboration with Christophe too, it’s hilarious.”

Yuuri bit the inside of his lip as his eyes darted around.  Victor.

“He’s not here.”  Phichit said, noting Yuuri’s reaction.  “He’ll be back in a bit, I’m not sure where hm and Christophe disappeared to…”

“I’m nervous.  But what else is new.”

Phichit couldn’t help but laugh.  “It’s going to be okay, Yuuri.  I promise.”

 

“ _ Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Skate Fest 2017!  We hope you all enjoy the action packed night we have for you tonight!  Without further ado, please give a round of applause for our lovely Ice Dancers!  Representing China… _ ” [ [ 1 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMNrX6p76z8&index=1&list=PLAf2D4FkoCsHqiGe5bkBCdKrMPuGa7yCw) ]

Yuuri sat back in his chair from his spot at the edge of the ice; a far better seat than he could have hoped for.  He was alongside the rest of his team, as well as other coaches and VIPs.  The skaters were all lined up beside him, down the ramp through the black curtain to the back hallway.  The ice dancers all skated out, performing their one-off moves before taking their place before the women were introduced.

Yuuri’s eyes were wide as he watched, unable to stop the smile from forming on his face.  He had always loved watching skating in person, hearing the blades cutting into the ice clear over the music gave him chills that he loved.  That he missed.  What he would do to get back out on the ice…

“ _ And please welcome the pairs!  Representing Japan… _ ”

Yuuri’s stomach was in knots as the pairs skated onto the ice.  The men threw their partners into the air, all landing perfect jumps before lifting them over their heads, spinning.  He knew what was coming next, though…

_ “Finally, welcome the men!  Representing Russia, Yuri Plisetsky.  Switzerland’s Christophe Giacometti!  South Korea’s Seung-gil Lee!  Thailand’s Phichit Chulanont! _ ”

At that, Yuuri couldn’t help but cheer on his best friend, though it died in his throat as Victor soon followed him onto the ice, the cheering from everyone else coming ten thousand times louder than it had been.  Yuuri’s eyes widened as Victor glanced back, their eyes locking briefly.

Yuuri’s mind clouded everything over, there was no sound.  His cheeks were burning, his mouth had gone completely dry and his heart was hammering as his eyes watched Victor land a clean quad flip.

He jumped slightly when he sensed his coworker beside him stand, and he scrambled to his feet and clapped furiously, the sound slowly coming back as the announcer thanked everyone for coming.  The skaters then slowly made their way off of the ice for the show to begin, and Yuuri was thankful for the dimming of the lights, because he couldn’t tell which skater was which.

The first skater to perform was a woman from Japan.  She skated beautifully and Yuuri was once again at the edge of his seat, enchanted by the woman’s moves.  She was done before Yuuri could even realize, and was replaced with a pair from Canada.  They skated and jumped in sync, as though their bodies had been programmed together.

Following the pair, two sets of ice dancers came out in a comedic collaboration.  Yuuri laughed softly as he watched their antics, though as he watched, he felt as though someone was watching him.  A chill moved up his spine as he glanced to his right towards the ice entrance, his cheeks immediately warming at the sight of Victor getting ready to take the ice.

Yuuri gulped.

Victor’s eyes darted away.

“ _ Please welcome to the ice, Victor Nikiforov! _ ”  the announcer called as the two sets of ice dancers left the ice, and Victor stepped on with all of the confidence of a professional figure skater.

As soon as the music [ [ 2 ](https://youtu.be/jYluMAO1b7Y?list=PLAf2D4FkoCsHqiGe5bkBCdKrMPuGa7yCw) ] started, Yuuri was sucked into the program, as he always was when he watched the man skate.  Victor moved around the ice fluidly.  He was in tuned to the music, as slow as it was.  He brought out the emotion in the lyrics as it continued, landing his jumps with grace and expertise that Yuuri would expect from his idol.  

Yuuri leaned forward, covering his mouth as he was completely enraptured by the beautiful performance happening in front of him, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck begin to stand on end.

When the music finally died down, the crowd started to cheer and Yuuri’s eyes widened as he realized Victor’s arms were pointed straight out towards him.  His breath caught in his throat and he coughed quietly, his eyes never leaving the other as he skated closer towards the exit.

Victor stopped just short of the black carpet, right beside Yuuri and he could see some hesitation in his movements before he leaned in towards Yuuri’s ear.

“Junior debut, free skate.”

That was all that was said before Victor stepped onto the rinks edge and out of sight, leaving Yuuri a complete mess in his seat.

Yuuri had completely stopped paying attention to the show at that point.  His face was on fire, he didn’t know what to do, and Phichit wasn’t in view anywhere.  His leg bounced slightly before he leaned to the man beside him.

“I’m going to run to the washroom real quick.” he whispered before escaping out of the rink, nearly walking face first into Seung-gil and Phichit standing at the bottom of the ramp.

“Phichit, oh my  _ god _ .” Yuuri whispered, voice desperate as his eyes darted around.  “He was telling the truth.”

Phichit looked at Yuuri with almost an amused look on his face.  “Yes, he was.”

“You knew?  We just had a moment!”

“A moment?”  Phichit asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Our eyes.  He looked at me.  Whispered in my ear.”

“Hey little mama--”

“ _ No! _ ”

“Do you want to go find him?”  Phichit asked finally, looking back and forth down the halls.  “He’s probably getting ready with Christophe since that would be his next performance…”

Yuuri shook his head, his voice rather high pitched.  “N-No, I don’t want to interrupt them getting ready.  This show is more important than my sanity, I think.”  

Phichit sighed.  “Are you  _ sure? _ ”

Yuuri took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.  “Yeah, sorry.  I just.  Freaked out.  I’m okay.”

Phichit watched Yuuri for a few more moments before he finally nodded.  “Okay.  We were both actually heading out there, because Seung-gil is next and I wanted to watch.”

Yuuri nodded.  “O-Okay, I’ll sit back down too.”

Yuuri led the way back out to the rink as one of the women stepped off of the ice.

“ _ Please welcome Seung-gil Lee! _ ”

“Perfect timing.”  Yuuri heard Phichit say, and he turned around to wish the other skater luck, just in time to catch the two kissing.  “Good luck.”

Yuuri face was burning right up to the tips of his ears at catching them.  “Have a good skate.” he muttered quietly as Seung-gil stepped onto the ice.  He glanced at Phichit with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t judge me.” Phichit muttered, crossing his arms as Yuuri nodded before slipping around the boards to his seat.

Seung-gil’s music [ [ 3 ](https://youtu.be/u9Dg-g7t2l4?list=PLAf2D4FkoCsHqiGe5bkBCdKrMPuGa7yCw) ] gave Yuuri chills, and his movements were far more technical than Victor’s.  The way he skated, Yuuri could tell that he didn’t stop thinking the whole time, something that he understood quite well.  When he was skating for himself, his mind was clear, but as soon as he was in front of spectators, his brain would not stop.

Seung-gil skated back off the ice a short few minutes later, and Yuuri cheered for him, earning him a small nod from the man.

Yuuri relaxed a bit more as more skaters took the ice.  Pairs showing off their moves, and women spinning to show off their beautiful dresses.  Yuuri  _ so _ missed being on the ice.

“ _ Round of applause for Thailand’s Phichit Chulanont! _ ”

Yuuri leaped to his feet and started cheering Phichit on, his sudden movement causing the coworker beside him to jump nearly off his seat.

Phichit took center ice as he waited for his music [ [ 4 ](https://youtu.be/0sB3Fjw3Uvc?list=PLAf2D4FkoCsHqiGe5bkBCdKrMPuGa7yCw) ] to start, his hands at his sides.

Yuuri was vibrating in his seat as he watched his friend skate, his movements far more fluid than they had been when they had been skating together.  Phichit had improved  _ so much _ since Yuuri left the ice, and he was so proud to see him come so far.

As Phichit finished off his program, Yuuri was back on his feet, clapping wildly and cheering.  Phichit stepped off the ice and into Yuuri’s arms as another pair of ice dancers took the ice.

“You did so well.”  Yuuri mumbled into Phichit’s shoulder before the hug broke.

“Thank you.  But, I should get changed.  I only have the one program, and then closing but the closing outfit is way comfier.”

“Sure, I’ll see you when its over.”

Phichit nodded and left, leaving Yuuri to sit back down.

After the ice dancers came a short, fifteen minute intermission.  Most of the spectators around him left to grab refreshments and use the restrooms, but he stayed put as the zamboni came on to flood the ice.  Yuuri let his head fall back against the boards and he sighed, far more relaxed than he had been earlier.  He knew it wouldn’t last, however.  They were halfway through the show, and then he didn’t know what to expect after.  Which did make him nervous.

He let his eyes droop shut as he tried to concentrate on the intermission music playing quietly overhead.  The voices of all of the people around him mostly took it over, but he did his best to focus on the calming melody.

Yuuri jumped slightly when he felt a light hand on his shoulder, his eyes widening when he realized who was standing next to him.

“H-Hello.” he squeaked, the blush coming faster than he ever wanted.

Christophe couched down to sit on the step up to rink side with Victor standing nervously next to him.

“Yuuri, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Christophe said, as he held out his hand.

“E-eh?” was Yuuri’s brilliant reply, before his eyes darted up to Victor.  “What?”

Christophe hummed quietly.  “I suppose Seung-gil was a little busy with your friend last night.  I’m Christophe Giacometti.”

“N-No,  _ that _ I know.  W-What did Phichit do?”  Yuuri asked, hating his nervous stutter.  Why couldn’t he be as confident as Katsu in a time like this?

“Other than Seung-gil?  Nothing, it’s okay.  How do I put this, since you don’t know?”  Chris frowned before offering his hand again, since Yuuri never shook it.  “You may know me as ‘the_Chris’ but with a much louder  _ the _ .”  he explained quietly, and Yuuri’s eyes widened even further.

“W-Who here  _ hasn’t  _ watched--”

“No one else knows, no one else knows.”  Chris said quietly reaching forward to rest his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.  “It’s just us three, if anyone else, it’s complete surprise.  Seung-gil yesterday was a shock.”

“That it was, yes.”  Yuuri agreed, nodding though quickly decided to shake his head.  “God, I’m sorry, I’m awkward.  I-It’s nice to actually meet you, also, Christophe.  I’m a huge fan, actually.”

“Oh?”  Chris turned up to grin at the man beside him.  Victor had remained quiet the whole time, his arms crossed loosely in front of him and his cheeks tinged pink.  “Looks like you have some competition.”

Yuuri bit the inside of his lip and turned away.  “N-No, that’s not true.”  Gulping down a lump in his throat, Yuuri turned back to Victor and offered his hand.  “It’s nice to meet you, Victor.  I never actually thought I would get the chance.”

Victor cleared his throat and took Yuuri’s hand, causing his heart to hammer hard against his chest, almost painfully.   _ He was touching Victor’s hand.  _

Yuuri hadn’t even noticed that most people had returned to their seats until the announcer’s loud voice boomed through the arena.

“ _ Welcome back.  Please put your hands together for Victor Nikiforov, and Christophe Giacometti. _ ”

Yuuri bit the inside of his lip when he realized he had yet to let go of the other man, and quickly retracted it back to his lap.

“G-Good luck.” he said with a small bow from his chair as the two took to the ice.

Phichit had mentioned something about their collaboration, but he hadn’t exactly prepared for what they had come up with. [ [ 5 ](https://youtu.be/F16O5OAK2K8?list=PLAf2D4FkoCsHqiGe5bkBCdKrMPuGa7yCw) ]

“Oh my god…” he muttered as he watched the antics on the ice.  Christophe, skating around Victor with movements similar to LeFou, while Victor did his best to play up the part of Gaston.  They skated around and got the audience to sing along with the soundtrack, and Yuuri couldn’t stop the grin from forming on his face as he watched the two’s antics.  They both shared large smiles as they clapped their hands together as the song really started to ramp up, and Yuuri found himself singing along at the end.

He clapped wildly as the two left the ice, and his heart nearly leapt to his throat as Victor’s eyes were on him and only him once more as he skated off of the ice.

“ _ Please welcome Yuri Plisetsky! _ ”

The music [ [ 6 ](https://youtu.be/_1eJkgnHlbE?list=PLAf2D4FkoCsHqiGe5bkBCdKrMPuGa7yCw) ] started before Yuri even stepped onto the ice, with such a long introduction, but as soon as his blade hit the ice, he jumped head first into the program.  His program was far more intense than the first half of the show’s programs in an attempt to pump everyone back up after the intermission.  The lights flashed on the ice and his body moved in time with the music better than most of the other skaters that night.

He entranced the entire crowd for a solid three minutes before storming off the ice with nothing more than a quick bow, though it seemed to go along with the mood of his entire performance.

A few more performances filled the gap between Yuri and Christophe, and hearing the first few chords of Chris’ music [ [ 7 ](https://youtu.be/KyHrOHQoNBs?list=PLAf2D4FkoCsHqiGe5bkBCdKrMPuGa7yCw) ] , he knew he shouldn’t have even been surprised after his previous season.

Christophe knew how to move his body in such ways that Yuuri could feel the blush from just watching.  He leaned forward to rest his head in his hand, his elbow on his knees.  His movements were  _ erotic _ and it was definitely not a surprise that he watched cams by the way he moved.  Yuuri was sure, after that performance, that he watched the models for  _ inspiration _ .

Another few skaters took the ice, all skating magnificently well.  And each skater made him want to get on the ice himself, more and more.   He missed it so very much.

“ _ Please welcome Victor Nikiforov back to the ice! _ ”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and he really wished he had a pamphlet.  He had no idea what order anyone was skating in, and hadn’t expected Victor to go back on the ice.  Then again, being the top skater at the event, it wasn’t all too surprising.

Victor jumped out onto the ice and immediately took his position at the corner of the rink as he waited for his music [ [ 8 ](https://youtu.be/6V5N6jeNJ6k?list=PLAf2D4FkoCsHqiGe5bkBCdKrMPuGa7yCw) ] to start.

It was a slow start, but once the beat started, he was flitting around the ice like he owned it.  And Yuuri believed he did as he landed clean jump after clean jump between expert level footwork, which Yuuri was sure would cause him to fall flat on his face.

As the song seemed to come to an end, it slowly merged into another song [ [ 9 ](https://youtu.be/Yj0o-NpPCmM?list=PLAf2D4FkoCsHqiGe5bkBCdKrMPuGa7yCw) ] and all of the skaters from the night filed onto the stage.  They all moved around the ice in organized chaos.  They all skated around each other to the beat of the music before filing around the edge of the ice, and one by one skated towards center ice to perform one of their favourite moves. 

The crowd continuously cheered throughout the closing, and Yuuri was no exception.  And once the music abruptly stopped, it was near deafening as the skaters all broke their poses in order to wave at the spectators.  They skated around to line up down the middle of the ice, bowing in each direction before filing off of the ice, waving until they were out of view on the other side of the black curtain as the lights went out.

All of the arena lights returned a moment later, and Yuuri blinked to get used to it.  His ears were ringing from the cheering, and he turned to his coworkers, who looked more bored than anything, which was upsetting.

“What is the plan?”

“Well, we’ll check to make sure that all the athletes weren’t hiding any injuries and then our work is done.”  his boss explained with a shrug.  “Easy enough.”

And it was.  Yuuri followed his work mates around to the different change rooms and found that their services weren’t needed that evening.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Yuuri.  You sure you’ll be okay getting home?”  his boss asked after the other two that had joined them had left.

“I’m sure, sir.  Thank you.”  Yuuri said with a bow and a smile.  “I’ll meet up and go home with my friend.”

Once his boss was gone and out of sight, Yuuri’s nerves started to fire and he reached for his phone, just as it started to ring.

“Phichit?  Where are you?”

“Oh!  Are you done work?  Dressing room three.”

Pocketing his phone, Yuuri set off in search of dressing room three.

 

“Trust me, he’s as nervous as you are.”  Phichit muttered as he kicked off his skate, wiggling his toes once they were free.  He looked between Chris and Victor, who were sitting on the bench across from him.  “But, I suppose you already did meet him, technically.”

“D-Do you think he’d want to go grab something to eat with me?”  Victor asked, biting the inside of his lip.  “The adrenaline from the show is probably making me make terrible decisions--”

“Honestly he’d probably go down on you if you asked him.”

“ _ What? _ ”

Phichit opened his mouth to speak as Yuuri stepped through the door.  He cleared his throat instead and waved him over.

“You found us.”

Yuuri nodded and walked over to the bench to sit next to Phichit, his hands resting in his lap.

“Well, you weren’t too hard to find.  There aren’t that many dressing rooms.”

“So, I hear you’ve already met these two?”  Phichit asked, turning to Yuuri with a grin.

“Ah, only momentarily.  We were kind of interrupted by a skating event.”

“Those damn skating events.”  Phichit mumbled, leaning over to tie his shoes.  “Are you doing anything tonight, Yuuri?”

Yuuri frowned, and Victor found himself leaning forward slightly, as if the answer would come quicker.

“No?  Hanging out with you?”

Phichit hummed and sat up, glancing towards Victor.  “And what are you doing tonight, Victor?”

Victor’s mouth opened and closed a couple times as he tried to think of an answer, completely on the spot.  “I, uh, food?”

“Solid choice.  Christophe?”

Christophe sat on the bench next to Victor and stretched.  “I’m exhausted, and my hotel bed is calling.”

“Alright, that settles that.” Phichit said, standing up once his shoes were on.  “Excuse me for a moment, I’ll be right back, Yuuri.”

“Eh?  Okay?”

Phichit quickly escaped the room, and Victor’s eyes darted from his own shoes to Yuuri, and back to his shoes.  And then Christophe stood up, and Victor could feel his heart start to race.

“Actually, hang on.  I need to check something before I leave.”

Victor so desperately wanted to reach out and make him stay, but also he had hoped for an opportunity to be alone with Yuuri, without a screen between them.

The room was empty apart from the two.

Victor sighed softly and closed his eyes.  He didn’t want to make it awkward, but the longer he stayed quiet, the more awkward it felt.

“Yuuri,” he started, his eyes fluttering back open to look at the other.  “If it’s okay with Phichit, of course, would you like to join me for dinner?  Just us?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and Victor panicked.  Was that too forward?  Was that not a good question to ask?  But to his relief, Yuuri slowly nodded.

“Y-Yes.  I would like that a lot.”

“R-Really?”  Victor found himself asking, his back straightening.  “I, oh.  Okay.  If that is okay, of course.”

“More than okay.”  Yuuri mumbled, biting his bottom lip.

“Sorry about that.”  Phichit said upon re-entering the change room, retrieving his bag.  He turned towards Victor with a raised eyebrow, and Victor nodded.  “So, I’ll see you later, Yuuri.”  He said with a large grin, turning back to Yuuri who only looked back at him more confused than anything.

“What?”

“Oh, are you not going to dinner with Victor?”

“Eh?”

“I thought…”

“I am?  But?  What?”

Phichit grinned and nodded.  “Excellent.  I actually have another date with Seung-gil, so I will come to your apartment tomorrow.”

Before Yuuri could say much else, Phichit made his escape and he turned towards Victor with wide eyes.

“This was a set up, wasn’t it?”

“I am afraid so, Yuuri.  I’m sorry.”  Victor said quietly as Christophe returned for his bag.  “I’ll see you later?”

Christophe turned to Victor and nodded as he held back a yawn.  “Yeah, I’m beat.  We’ll go for a drink before we leave the country.  Have a good night tonight, both of you.”

Victor waved to Chris before standing up, hoisting his skate bag over his shoulder.  Yuuri soon followed, unsure of what the hell just happened.

The two made their way out of the arena together, skirting around anyone that looked as though they’d want to stop Victor for an interview.  Victor was not in the right frame of mind to be interviewed, especially when he had Yuuri with him.  He was barely holding himself together as it was.

“Where would you like to eat, Yuuri?”  Victor asked, turning towards his companion once they had made it to the sidewalk.

“I, well, I don’t really mind.  Anywhere is okay with me.”

Victor hummed quietly and adjusted the bag on his shoulder.  “Well, we can go out somewhere that is still open, or we can order in room service at my hotel room.”  As Victor said this, he noticed Yuuri’s eyes widen slightly.  “N-Not that I have any ill intentions, I swear!  I don’t expect--”

“N-No!  It’s okay!”  Yuuri quickly said, cutting him off.  “I wouldn’t think you would expect anything.  I would have been dreaming if you had…”

“O-Or we can go out somewhere…” Victor repeated, feeling quite embarrassed by what was nearly insinuated.

“It’s a late Sunday evening, it might be hard to find somewhere open…” Yuuri mumbled, and Victor found himself nodding.  “We could take the train the couple stops to my apartment and I could cook…”

“I couldn’t ask you to cook for me!”

“I-I don’t mind!”

There was a brief moment of silence between them as they slowed at the street corner.

“Let’s do that, then.”  Victor finally said, feeling his entire body start to heat up at the prospect of seeing where Yuuri actually lived, more than just his bed.

 

The train ride to Yuuri’s apartment was surprisingly fast, and Yuuri’s nerves were so shot he felt numb.  He was still having trouble believing that the whole situation was really happening, that he was about to have Victor fucking Nikiforov in his tiny ass apartment.

There was a small part of him relieved that he had decided to tidy up earlier that afternoon.

Once they reached the complex, they climbed the few flights of stairs to Yuuri’s floor.  Yuuri unlocked the door and led them inside, kicking his shoes off right at the foyer before the carpet started.

“It’s not much…” Yuuri mumbled as Victor closed the door behind him, setting his bag down on the floor.

Yuuri stepped into the main part of the apartment and turned back, and his heart hammered in his chest as Victor stood in the hallway, eyes wide.

“It’s nice, though.”  Victor said, taking in his surroundings.  “And I’m not just saying that because my face is all over that wall.”

Yuuri immediately turned away from the man, hiding himself doing so as he pulled his jacket off, laying it over the back of his chair.  He could hear Victor step more into the small area, and Yuuri turned around to watch him.  But Victor’s eyes were only on Yuuri, and while he was used to people watching him, he was used to having that laptop screen as a filter.

Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek, certain he was dreaming.  How many times had he thought about this very thing?  How many times had he thought of Victor in his home, in his room?  In his bed.

“You can make yourself comfortable.  I’ll see what I can cook up.”  Yuuri said, his voice wavering somewhat as he tried to will away any inappropriate thoughts.  “Are you good with pork?”

“Of course.”  Victor said, moving to sit at the edge of Yuuri’s bed.  The very same place the last show happened days before.  Yuuri gulped at the sight and quickly turned to his fridge, pulling out the breaded pork he had planned to cook the following night for Phichit’s last night in Tokyo.  It was something he could easily remake the next day.

Yuuri quickly got to work, setting up his rice maker for two portions and preparing his frying pan to heat up.  He moved back and forth, between chopping onions and making sure the pork didn’t stick to the bottom of the pan after he had put it down.  He whipped up eggs before adding in the onions and waited, turning down the temperature as the rice continued to cook.

“May I ask what you’re making?”  Victor asked after a while, leaning back on his arms as he continued to look about the room.

“K-Katsudon.”

“Katsu…”

Yuuri nodded as he turned to watch Victor on his bed.  “My mother makes it at home a lot.  It used to be like my reward when I would come home from skating competitions with some sort of medal.  But, I haven’t had it too much since I left home for America, and then more recently…”

“Well, it smells good.  I look forward to it.”

Yuuri offered a small smile before turning back to the food.  Once the rice cooker clicked off, Yuuri set aside one of the pieces of pork to pour half of the egg over.  The egg was quick to cook, and once scooping half the rice into one bowl, he topped it with the pork and egg.  He put the second piece of pork back on the pan with the rest of the egg before taking Victor the first bowl with a set of chopsticks.

“I hope you like it.” he said quietly, his heart skipping as Victor brushed his hand as he took the bowl.

“It looks delicious, Yuuri.” Victor said quietly.

Yuuri turned back to the stove and dished out the rest of the rice for himself, before placing the last of the pork and egg on top.

“This is so good.” Victor mumbled once Yuuri turned around with his own food.  “Where has this been all my life?”

Yuuri couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped as he moved across the small apartment to sit on the bed with Victor, leaning up against the wall with a pillow.

“Probably in a restaurant, but you were probably too busy eating sushi.”

“I do love sushi…”

Yuuri smirked before taking a bit of his food.

The silence that fell between them was surprisingly comfortable, despite the circumstances that brought them together.  There were brief periods of small talk between bites, but it was mostly quiet.

Victor was the first to finish, and the first to stand from the bed.

“Here, you cooked so I will do the dishes.”  He offered, moving towards the sink.  Yuuri’s eyes widened as he nearly choked on a grain of rice.

“Y-You really don’t have to!”

Victor shook his head.  “It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“But--”  But before Yuuri could say any more, Victor looked back at him as he turned the water on to fill the sink.

Yuuri was done his food not much longer after and crawled off the bed.  “Well, I’ll dry them and put them away, then.” he mumbled reaching for one of the towels hanging over the front of his oven.

He began reaching for the dishes on the drying rack and wiped them off with the towel before placing them where they belonged; bowls in cupboards and chopsticks in drawers.  Victor hummed softly as he scrubbed the frying pan, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile because everything was  _ too much _ .

Yuuri reached for the pan as Victor set it down, causing their hands to brush and an electric current spread through Yuuri’s entire being.  He cleared his throat as he could feel his face warm up, and he glanced up as Victor looked back at him.

Neither of them could really explain how it happened, or what had come over them, or where Yuuri’s dishtowel disappeared to, but despite Victor’s wet dishwater hands, he moved to cup Yuuri’s face as Yuuri leaned up to meet their other’s lips halfway.  It was a mix of Yuuri’s pent up sexual frustration over Victor, and Victor’s pent up sexual frustration over Yuuri that lead them on, and Victor tugged Yuuri to the bed.

The kiss broke as Yuuri fell back onto the bed, tugging his ugly uniform shirt over his head and to the floor.  Victor crawled up over him, and Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer, humming into the kiss that felt all too natural, even if he felt as though he was still in a dream.

Victor was the first to break the kiss as his lips brushed against Yuuri’s jaw to his neck.  He gasped as Victor’s teeth grazed his skin, and his back arched at the feeling.  He moved his hands down Victor’s sides to the bottom of his t-shirt, letting his hands trail up the sides under the hem.  Victor sat up some, straddling Yuuri’s waist as he helped get the shirt over his head, showing off the expanse of his toned body.  Yuuri’s tongue darted along his bottom lip as he took in the great sight before him, one of which he had only ever dreamed of.

“V-Victor…” Yuuri said once his brain started to work again, as Victor had leaned back down to resume what he had started.  “Victor, wait.”

Victor sat back up slightly, though kept himself propped up on his arms.

“Too much?”

Yuuri frowned.  It was a loaded question and his head was currently  _ too much. _  He shook his head, finally.

“I just.  This, uh.  This is embarrassing to explain…”

Victor moved his weight to one arm as he reached up with the other, brushing his thumb over Yuuri’s cheek in an attempt to calm him.  “It’s okay.”

Yuuri closed his eyes and tried to organize his thoughts.  Where would he even begin?

“I’ve thought about this scenario so many times,” he started as his eyes reopened to look up at Victor’s.  “I just want to know, like, where do you see this going?  Not necessarily this current activity, I know where it was heading, but…”

Victor bit the inside of his lip as his thumb continued to move against Yuuri’s cheek.  His eyes studied the face in front of him, and Yuuri could tell he was thinking hard about the question, which relieved him.

“I honestly would like you to stay close to me, Yuuri.”  Victor said softly.  “I mean, you might not be looking for a relationship or anything, but…”

“Relationship…” Yuuri repeated, unable to believe what he was hearing.  That had barely crossed his mind, it was so far from anything that could possibly happen ever in his life.  Clearly he was wrong.

Victor slowly nodded.  “Maybe not right away, but something to work towards, once we get to know each other…”

Yuuri’s ears were ringing.  He  _ had _ to be dreaming.  This  _ had  _ to still be part of Phichit’s set up from earlier.  This whole thing sounded fake, but the pain he felt in his mouth upon biting his cheek was very, very real.

“Long distance?”  Yuuri asked.

“Skype, FaceTime…”

Yuuri cleared his throat.  “The internet persona known as Katsu?”

Victor paused for a moment before leaning down, letting his forehead press against the other’s.  “Katsu can stay, of course.  I don’t mind, no one else actually  _ touches _ you.”  Yuuri raised his eyebrow.  “Except the other day, apparently.  I was jealous, you know”

Yuuri’s heart was hammering so hard he was sure his ribs would shatter.  He could not believe any of it was happening.

“Let that be a goal then.”  Yuuri finally found himself saying.  “Once we know each other more.  And  _ then _ we can continue this.”

Victor nodded before leaning in to capture Yuuri’s lips once more.  This time, the kiss was much slower, much more urgent, and they let their tongues meet between parted lips.

“Tell me everything I need to know to know you more.” Victor said once he had broken the kiss, and Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh.

“All in due time, Vitya.”


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuri looked around his apartment and nodded to himself, content with the new set up in his tiny apartment.  He kicked his large black beanbag chair closer to the wall before retrieving the shoe box from under his bed, setting it on the table beside his laptop.  He collapsed onto the bean bag chair before reaching up to adjust the screen, making sure the camera was directed at him and not in some strange other direction.  The high table and the low chair made it a bit difficult, but he made it work well enough.

Standing back up, Yuuri stepped into the bathroom to remove his glasses and push his hair from his face, letting Katsu completely take over his body for the show.  He gave himself a smirk and one last look in the mirror before moving back to the newly decorated show-nook on the other end of his bed.

Settling back on the beanbag chair, Yuuri made his room live, and sucked in his bottom lip as he watched the viewers immediately pour in at an alarming rate.

“Well, it’s been a while…” he started, watching names pop up that he recognized, and some that he didn’t.  It had been a couple weeks since he had gone live, due to his work mostly.

> **[THE_Chris]:** is this legal?????
> 
> **[bb69]:** welcome back!!!
> 
> **[xJijix]:** where have u been?
> 
> **[xJijix]:** u been scarce
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** ???????????????????????????

Yuuri couldn’t help but snort at Christophe’s reaction.

“I’ve been quite busy the last couple _months_ , you’re right, but I do try to come on as often as I can.”  Yuuri started, keeping his voice as low as he normally did when he was being Katsu.  “First off, yes Chris, this is _legal_ .  I know _why_ you’re concerned, we don’t have to have the same conversation every time after all.  I’ve been scarce for a few different reasons, though I do plan to get back on track if I can.  I do miss doing this, you know.  There are two events, I think, that I will be occupied with in the coming months, but my free time should be _my_ free time.”

> **[THE_Chris]:** HOW
> 
> **[x88]:** touch ur cock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **[twinkluv85]** : fuck me
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** where is ?????????????????
> 
> **[bb69]:** what happen to ur wishlist??
> 
> **[xJijix]:** glad 2 hear everything ok!!  & glad 2 c u back!!!

“Chris, it’s okay, oh my god.  You can _go ask_ , even!”  Yuuri said, holding up his hands though he couldn’t stop grinning.  “My wishlist?  Ah, well, everything on my wishlist was, er, kind of bought for me?  I guess?”  he scratched the back of his neck with one hand while he pat the chair he sat on.  “This chair was one of them, for instance.  My toy box also is brimming with new things that I really can’t wait to try out for all of you, and me…”

Yuuri reached up to retrieve one of his brand new plugs from the box beside his laptop before pointing it at the screen.  It was sleek, shiny, and black, and looked like any other plug he owned, except it had one twist.

“It looks like any other plug I’ve ever used but…” he started, reaching back up for the small wireless remote that had come with it.  He flipped the switch to the first setting as it started to loudly vibrate.  Just the noise made his ears prick and his blood started to rush to his groin.  “Shit…”

> **[x88]:** touch ur cook!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **[bb69]:** WHERE did u get that???
> 
> **[ChuChu✪]:** ohohohoho
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** i feel…
> 
> “ChuChu!”  Yuuri cried, delighted to see Phichit in his room.  “I miss you!!!  You need to come visit again!”
> 
> **[xJijix]:** another joint show??
> 
> **[ChuChu✪]:** i’ll be there in a week or so!!!!
> 
> **[ChuChu✪]:** no more collaborations :( !!!!!

“Yeah, sorry Jiji, the collab was just a one time thing.  Unless things change, but we are both in, well, rather _committed_ relationships at the moment.” Yuuri found himself admitting, sucking in his bottom lip as he reached up for the lube from the box to absentmindedly slick up his plug as he read the chat room.

> **[bb69]:** relationship? that why u have been busy?
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** thank christ
> 
> **[ChuChu** **✪]:** were you concerned, chris?
> 
> **[x88]:** touch ur coco!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **[twinkluv85]:** ur so hot
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** admittedly yes i thought something might have happened
> 
> **[ChuChu** **✪]:** such a good man looking out for the bff

“Chris, if anything bad happened, I’m sure you’d be the _first_ to find out.”  Yuuri stated with a laugh, reaching around with his slicked fingers to prod himself open.  He moaned softly at the touch, his fingers easily slipping through the ring of muscle.  Humming quietly to himself, his eyes fluttered closed as he stretched himself enough for the plug.

> **[THE_Chris]:** you say this and i don’t know if i should leave the room
> 
> **[ChuChu** **✪]:** how do you think i feel??
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** i mean true you have a point

“You’re both fine, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”  Yuuri said as he retracted his fingers with a grunt.  He then moved the plug back to push into himself, a relieved sigh escaping his lips once it was settled.  “Now, I think we’re going to play a game with--” Yuuri started before frowning as there as a knock at the front door.  “Apparently I have a visitor?  I’m not expecting anyone, and I haven’t even gotten _loud_ yet.  Huh, bear with me, folks.”

Yuuri pushed himself off the chair and retrieved his housecoat from the edge of his bed as the knocking on the door repeated.

“I’ll be there in a moment!”  Yuuri called, looking around for something to hold down his growing erection.  He swiped up the pair of boxer-briefs he had been wearing earlier and pulled them up before tightening the housecoat around him.  “Coming!”

When Yuuri opened the door, his eyes widened and his heart began to race at the sight in front of him.

“V-Victor!” He cried quietly, not wanting his voice to carry to his laptop.  His eyes dropped down to the suitcase by his feet before they darted back to Victor’s face.  “Oh, oh my god!  What are you doing here?”

Victor smiled before leaning in to brush his lips against Yuuri’s.  “NHK Trophy is next week, I just got an earlier flight out to surprise you.” he explained.  “I had to _promise_ Yakov I would practice twice as hard until we go down to Osaka next weekend, since he has to be in Beijing with Yuri anyway.”

Yuuri was absolutely vibrating, and he had yet to actually turn on his plug.  He beamed widely at his boyfriend before stepping back to let him inside.

“Let me just, er, stay here for a moment.”  he said as Victor closed the door and began to untie his shoes.  “I just started a show…”

“Don’t let me interrupt you.”  Victor said with a smirk, and Yuuri nibbled his bottom lip.

He walked towards his laptop and crouched down.  “I’m going to have to turn this back to my bed.”  he said quickly to the camera before twisting the laptop back around, giving the viewers the full view of his poster-covered walls, more decorated than they ever had been before with lines strung around the bed.

Yuuri hurried to his linen closet for a large towel and quickly covered his bed as Victor stepped in with his suitcase rolling behind him.

“No beanbag chair?”  he asked, cocking his head to the side as he eyed the towel on the bed.

“Well I was going to use it.”  Yuuri mumbled, keeping his voice low.  “But, um.”  There was a pink hue growing on his face as he looked to Victor before looking away.  “If I keep your face completely hidden, would you want to join me?  You can say no and watch, but…”

Victor’s eyebrow rose at the proposal, and much to Yuuri’s surprise, he nodded.  Yuuri had been _dying_ to ask Victor, though hadn’t ever had the guts to do so, but the opportunity sort of walked in through the door that evening.

“I trust that you of all people can keep my identity hidden.”  Victor said with a reassuring smile.

Yuuri nodded and gulped.  “Alright, well if you go into the top drawer of that dresser there, you’ll find Phi--” Yuuri stopped himself and cleared his throat, not knowing how much of his voice was carrying to the chat room.  “ChuChu’s mask from when he was here a couple months ago, you can also wear one of the hats in there to cover your hair because while I _love_ your hair, it’s a major giveaway as to who you are.”

Victor nodded and turned to the dresser that Yuuri had pointed at, while Yuuri moved to the bed to crawl up into the camera’s view.  He scrunched his nose at the drop in viewers, but couldn’t help but laugh at the messages in the chat room.

> **[THE_Chris]:** is it who i think it is??
> 
> **[xJijix]:** who was at the dor?
> 
> **[ChuChu** **✪]:** is it who chris thinks it is??
> 
> **[x88]:** touch ur coke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **[ChuChu** **✪]:** omfg he’s not going to touch his cock, cook, coco, or coke!  quit spamming already
> 
> **[x88]:** touch
> 
> **[x88]:** ur
> 
>   **[x88]:** c
> 
> **[x88]:** o
> 
> **[x88]:** c
> 
> **[x88]:** k
> 
> **[ChuChu** **✪]:** for fuck skates, katsu come back and save us
> 
> **[ChuChu** **✪]:** sakes*******

“You got it, darling.”  Yuuri said with a smirk, swiping over to the viewers to block the spammer.  “Usually they’re not so obnoxious.”

“How is this?”  Victor asked after a moment of rummaging through the dresser drawers, and Yuuri burst into laughter at the sight of him wearing the same silver masquerade mask Phichit had worn during their joint show months before, and his hair completely hidden under a black beanie, making him look mostly bald.

“Perfect.”  Yuuri finally managed to say, shifting his position to sit on his knees.  “Now, come here.”

> **[ChuChu** **✪]:** its totally who you think it is, chris
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** ….

Victor moved towards the bed and Yuuri sat up on his knees, reaching to pull the man closer once he was in reach.  A teasing grin crossed his face as he slowly started to unbutton Victor’s shirt from the bottom, revealing the pale expanse of skin underneath.

“God, I missed you.”  Yuuri murmured, leaning up to kiss Victor, well out of the camera’s view.

Victor leaned in and kissed back hungrily, having missed Yuuri just as much.  His hands moved from his sides to slowly push the housecoat off of Yuuri’s body, and Yuuri helped by shimmying out of it and tossing it to the floor.

Yuuri’s hands soon trailed down to hook around the front two belt loops of Victor’s pants.  He broke away with a lopsided smile before tugging him closer, forcing him onto the bed.

“I have a surprise for you.” Yuuri muttered as his fingers skillfully unbuttoned Victor’s pants as he shuffled back, making sure Victor’s body was in view of the camera.  “But you’re going to have to wait.”

“Such a tease, Y-- Katsu.”  Victor said, catching himself before he spoke Yuuri’s name for all of the chat room to hear.

Yuuri raised his eyebrow as one of his hands moved over the front of Victor’s pants, hummed once he felt Victor growing hard beneath the fabric.

“Are you complaining about my teasing, baby?”

Victor cocked his head to the side and hissed as Yuuri continued to stroke him through his pants.  He had gotten so used to _Yuuri_ in bed and other intimate situations that _Katsu_ always took him by surprise.

Before Victor could say anything, Yuuri leaned in to wrap his lips around one of his nipples, tongue brushing over the sensitive nub continuously.  Victor gasped and moved his hands to Yuuri’s sides, his fingers digging into his hips.

In the background, Yuuri could hear the room’s chimes dinging, and he grinned against the other man’s skin before pulling away.  He turned to the room to see the viewer count rising again, and the chat room going nuts.

> **[bb69]:** is that ur bf??
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** i’m
> 
> **[xJijix]:** wow he has a good body
> 
> **[twinkluv85]:** fuck me
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** i cannot
> 
> **[ChuChu** **✪]:** yoooo get it katsu
> 
> **[xJijix]:** u r soooo lucky katsu
> 
> **[BBCdream]:** naw baby u need this dick instead
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** i don’t think i can watch this

Yuuri hummed and looked up to Victor.  “I think Chris is broken.”

“Ch-Chris?”  Victor stuttered, his cheeks turning pink just under the mask as he looked towards the laptop.  “Oh jeez.”

“Are you going to be okay?”  Yuuri asked quieter, concerned.  “You don’t have to, you know.”

Victor took a deep breath before shaking his head.  “No, I want to.  It’s not as though Chris, uh, hasn’t…” Victor trailed off, his eyes moving to the chat.

> **[THE_Chris]:** OH my god

“Oh?”  Yuuri replied, putting two and two together.  He hummed, his hands moving up and over Victor’s bare chest before moving to his shoulders to push the white button up off of his shoulders.  “This is news to me.  I don’t mind of course.”  he said quietly, tossing the shirt to the floor with his housecoat.  “Because you’re all mine now.”

Victor gulped at the intensity that Yuuri watched him with, trembling under his hands.  

“Now, should we set up a game?  Some goals?  Or…” Yuuri trailed off, his hand snaking up to Victor’s neck to pull his face closer.  “Are you going to fuck me for all these people to see, as a treat for being such good viewers.”

Victor’s pants were incredibly tight already, and the question did not help him in any way.  When Katsu was in front of him, in person, Victor turned to putty in his hands.

“I’ll fuck you,”  Victor managed to get out, his voice shaking, “in every which way you wish.”

Yuuri’s raised his brow and smirked.  “Perfect.”

Yuuri’s hands moved back down Victor’s body before falling away completely.  He sat back on his legs and crossed his arms against his chest, grunting quietly as the plug buried in his ass brushed against the exact right spot.  This caused Victor to tilt his head, still unaware of the toy.

“Remove the rest of your clothes.”  Yuuri commanded, leaning over to reach for the remote to his toy.

Victor quickly nodded, eyeing the device in Yuuri’s hands.  He slipped off of the bed to push down his unbuttoned trousers and briefs, kicking them to the side.  And he didn’t miss the way that Yuuri’s tongue ran across his bottom lip as his eyes moved over his body.

“Come back here.”

Victor crawled back up onto the bed on his knees, and Yuuri immediately reached forward for his cock causing him to loudly moan.  Yuuri watched Victor’s reactions as he slowly stroked him.  He had been harder than he thought, which only caused him to stir more in his underwear.

Yuuri dropped his hand after a few more strokes before slowly climbing to his feet, unsteady on the bed.  He stepped forward, Victor’s face completely eye level with the bulge in his boxer briefs.  It was Victor’s turn to run his tongue across his bottom lip.

Slowly, Yuuri started to sway his hips from side to side, glancing down to his laptop to make sure they were still in view of the camera.  He reached forward with his free hand and brought Victor closer by the back of his head.  Victor’s mouth automatically clamped around Yuuri’s clothed cock, causing the man to moan softly.  Victor hummed against him, and Yuuri had to pull away from the vibrations.

Yuuri continued to move his hips from side to side as his hands moved to his sides, slowly pushing his underwear down over his ass and down his legs.  He kicked them off the bed and watched as Victor’s mouth opened slightly at the sight of his cock right in front of him.

“I have something _better_ for you, baby.”  Yuuri said quietly, reaching down to loosely wrap his hand around himself.  He gave himself one slow stroke as he presented Victor with the remote to the plug.

Victor plucked the remote from Yuuri’s hand and looked it over.  He bit his bottom lip as he turned it to the first setting, immediately causing to bend forward and moan.

“Oh fuck.”

“Oh?”  Victor said, switching to the second setting which only made Yuuri louder.  A smirk started to grow on his face as he quickly switched it to the third setting, causing Yuuri to yelp and nearly lose balance before turning it off completely.”

Yuuri turned to his laptop as more chimes started to sound.  “Never mind, I think I’ve made a grave mistake.”

“The tables have turned, my love.”  Victor said, his voice husky and not like anything Yuuri had ever heard before.  He switched the plug back on suddenly, causing Yuuri to fall to his knees.  Victor looked down at Yuuri’s face, bright pink in the cheeks and wide-eyed.  “What are you going to do to get this back?” he asked playfully, twirling the small remote between his fingers.

Yuuri shook his head with his eyes closed, focusing back on the task at hand.  Without a word, he wrapped his hand around Victor’s cock, earning himself a moan.  The moan only got louder once Yuuri leaned down, licking a strip right up the underside of the cock.

“Shit…”

Yuuri smirked against the head before wrapping his lips around it tightly, sucking.  He slowly started to descend down Victor’s dick, nuzzling the base before slowly pulling back.  Victor gasped as he watched Yuuri perform, dropping the remote as Yuuri’s tongue swirled around him teasingly as he pulled back.

Yuuri was quick to grab the remote and pull off of Victor completely, wiping the small string of saliva that connected them.

“I know not to make that mistake again.”  Yuuri said, voice somewhat hoarse from having Victor brushing his throat.

Victor, knowing he had been defeated, sighed quietly.

“Now,” Yuuri started again, sitting back on his knees to eye the chat room, the chimes going non stop nearly.  He could barely even keep up with the messages, all of them moving too fast.  He turned back to Victor and once again wrapped his hand around the other’s slicked cock.  “I want you to fuck me.  Do you remember all those months ago?  Our first private chat?”  Yuuri asked as Victor nodded, his throat bobbing as he gulped.  “Remember when you wanted to fuck me, while I fucked myself with one of my toys?”

“O-Of course.” Victor managed to get out, Katsu’s presence almost overwhelming in that moment.

“Do it.  Fuck me.”

Victor was not sure if he was _ever_ going to get used to Katsu in person.  He nodded quickly and quickly crawled around behind Yuuri, pushing the other forward onto his hands and knees.  Yuuri arched his back down, presenting his ass like it was a gift to Victor.  Victor moved his hands up over his hips to his ass, spreading the plump cheeks apart to reveal the end of plug stuffed in him.  Victor kneaded his ass for a few moments before moving to pull the plug out.

Yuuri moaned softly and gripped the towel under him tightly at the feeling of being empty, and could feel Victor lean over him to retrieve the lube from the open shoebox on the table.

Victor made quick work of slicking up his cock before teasing the head over the stretched hole.

“Fuck, _V_ , do it.”  Yuuri whined, pressing back against Victor, needing him.  “Fuck me.”

Victor gulped back a lump in his throat and felt a shiver move up his spine.  Who was he to deny his boyfriend?  He teased him for only a few more moments before pushing into him.

Victor was a bit thicker than the plug had been, and Yuuri moaned loudly at the feeling.  As he pushed in, Victor gripped Yuuri’s hips tightly, until he was fully nestled inside, the heat overwhelming.

Yuuri took a few deep breaths before wiggling his hips in attempt to get Victor to move, and Victor slowly pulled back only to push back in.

Yuuri didn’t take too long to relax, and he sat up a little to watch the room.  The viewer count was higher than he had ever seen it, and the credits were piling up underneath.  He bit the inside of his lip as he let out a particularly low moan as Victor sped up his pace.

> **[ChuChu** **✪]:** ayyyy get it katsu!
> 
> **[bb69]:** hold the fuck up
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** i can’t believe what i’m watching
> 
> **[ChuChu** **✪]:** oh honey you love it
> 
> **[bb69]:** IceKingV???????????
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** i shouldn’t be turned on watching my best friend fuck his boyfriend...
> 
> **[ChuChu** **✪]:** well fuck me i guess we are both going to hell in a handbasket chris

Yuuri couldn’t even form a reply as Victor’s hand moved up his back and to his hair, pounding into him harder as he tugged on his locks.  Yuuri gasped at how rough Victor had become, though _god_ , he loved it.  And he so desperately wanted more of it.

“Fuck, yes!”  Yuuri cried as Victor continued to fuck into him, grunting and digging his nails into one of Yuuri’s hips as his other continued to hold onto his hair.  “Fuck, there!  Yes!”

Victor could already feel a sheen of sweat forming on his forehead as he bucked his hips, and the fatigue was slowly starting to set in already.  It had been a long day for him, after all.  His hand loosened from Yuuri’s hair after a short while, and he moved his hand slowly back down his back to his ass before smacking down relatively hard.

“Oh _god!_ ”  Yuuri cried at the contact, gasping.

Yuuri pushed himself up to stand on his knees, and Victor quickly wrapped his arms around him to keep him from falling forward.  Yuuri twisted back around to capture Victor’s lips with his own as Victor had to slow his pace some from the position.

“God, keep going, baby.  You’re doing so good.”  Yuuri mumbled against the other’s lips before lurching forward, resting his weight on the table in which the laptop sat, causing the camera to shake.  He couldn’t be bothered to fix it though, and definitely did _not_ miss the credits pouring in.

Victor’s pace picked back up once Yuuri was out of his arms, and he found his hands moving to the other’s shoulders for leverage.

“Mmm V, yes.”  Yuuri murmured as Victor found the exact right spot.  “Right there, fuck.”

Victor grunted as he felt Yuuri’s muscles clench around him, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer at all.  He tapped Yuuri’s shoulder twice and Yuuri groaned.  He wasn’t quite ready to finish yet, but he knew his stamina was insane.

Yuuri pulled off of Victor after a few more thrusts, and turned to the side, pulling Victor properly into view of the camera.  He sank down on the bed and took Victor back into his mouth, teasing the head with his tongue as he worked the rest with his hands.

Victor’s hands moved immediately into Yuuri’s hair, the tight heat of the man’s mouth nearly overwhelming.

“F-Fuck Y--Katsu.”  Victor moaned, his fingers tightening in the other’s hair.  “Shit, shit, _shit_ ”

Yuuri pulled off just as Victor came, his seed narrowly missing his eyes as it covered the rest of his face.  His tongue moved around his mouth, lapping up what he could reach before moving back to clean up Victor’s cock.

Victor’s eyes widened as he watched his boyfriend’s lewd performance in his lap, and he could have gotten hard again if it was at all possible.  Unfortunately for Victor, he needed more than half a second to recover.

Yuuri hummed softly as he pulled off Victor’s cock with a pop.  He grinned up at him before looking at the camera, giving the room a good look of the mess that Victor made of his face.  He smirked at the camera before leaning over to wipe his face on the towel under them before looking back to Victor.

“Pick a toy.”  Yuuri said quietly, reaching for his box.

Victor raised his eyebrow before looking down at the collection.  He sifted through the different dildos, plugs, and vibrators before humming.  Yuuri was actually quite surprised by Victor’s choice, a basic vibrator.  Yuuri cocked his head to the side as Victor took it and crawled back behind Yuuri.  It all made sense once Victor made himself comfortable against the pillows against his headboard before leaning forward to pull Yuuri to lay back against him.

Victor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri as he rested his chin on his shoulder.  He moved his hands over the other’s body before moving one to wrap around Yuuri’s leaking, neglected cock, and using the vibrator with the other to tease along the length.

Yuuri shivered at the initial touch of the vibration, hissing.  He hummed quietly as Victor moved it off in order to stroke him before bringing it back to tease him.

“Fu-uck, V…” Yuuri mewled as Victor continued to move his hands back and forth, keeping him on his toes as he didn’t know what would come next, or when.

The more Victor continued to tease him, the closer Yuuri could feel himself get as a tightness grew in the pit of his stomach.  He started to squirm as Victor slowly moved the vibrator to his nipples, his hand tightening around his cock as he continued to stroke, completely slicked from the precum beading out from the tip.

“Shit, I’m gonna--” Yuuri choked out, eyes unable to stay open.  “Fuck, V.”

“Cum for me, Katsu.”  Victor whispered into Yuuri’s ear, sending another chill up his spine.  “Cum for me.”

“F- _fuck_!”  Yuuri cried as his back arched off of Victor’s chest, covering his own with hot ribbons of white.  “Fuck, baby.  Shit.”

Victor tossed the vibrator away as he continued to pump Yuuri through his orgasm, eyes wide at the load he had shot.  “Damn…”

Yuuri was breathless and sweaty, and he moved his hands to wipe his hair from his face and looked up at Victor. With what strength he had, he pushed himself up and turned around, his lips capturing Victor’s with all the passion that had been temporarily thrown out the window.  He could hear the bells coming from his laptop, but all that mattered in that moment was kissing Victor.  Their tongues brushed one another before slowly they pulled back from one another, completely breathless.  Yuuri pressed his forehead against Victor’s and offered a tired smile.

“Thank you for joining me.”

Victor smiled back and nodded.  “It was my pleasure, my love.”

After another few deep breaths to get his breathing back on track, Yuuri turned back around towards the laptop.  He moved right to the edge of the bed and looked at the amount of credits that he had built up, as well as the record high in viewers.  The chat was still on fire, and he couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

> **[ChuChu** **✪]:** chris did you survive?
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** i feel so ashamed…
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** im never gonna be able to look at him again in the eye
> 
> **[ChuChu** **✪]:**  ??
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** i can’t believe i came because of my best friend

Yuuri’s eyebrow rose at that and a playful smirk spread across his face.

“Chris should send us a photo.”

“What is Chris sending a photo of?”  Victor asked from where he stayed put against the pillows, comfortable.

“Why did I ask _you_ to send a photo in the private chat room?” Yuuri asked instead, glancing back to Victor in time to see the man’s jaw drop.

Yuuri turned back, and instead of finding a direct message arrive on screen, he heard Victor’s phone ringing from his jacket hanging at the door way.

Grunting, Victor rolled off the bed, and once he was sure he was safe from the camera, he pulled the mask from his face.  He pulled his phone out to see a message from Christophe and groaned.

“I don’t think I should open this.”  Victor mumbled, moving back to Yuuri and handing his phone over for him to open instead.

Yuuri looked at Victor on the other side of his laptop and nodded, opening the message.  It wasn’t exactly the sort of picture Victor had sent him by any means, but the mess was definitely there, cupped in his hand.

“Jesus, Chris…”  Yuuri mumbled before handing the phone back over to Victor.  “What kind of secrets are _you_ hiding?”

> **[THE_Chris]:** ....
> 
> **[ChuChu** **✪]:** what was it?? What did he send??
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** i have to go.  now.  immediately.

Yuuri’s eyebrow rose as he watched the screen name disappear from the viewers tab.

“Well, anyway.  I suppose the show is over, because if you haven’t noticed, I have surprise company and I while I would _love_ to entertain you some more, I would actually quite love to spend time with my boyfriend.”  Yuuri said to the camera before looking up at Victor with a small smile.  “Until next time, I will see you later.”

As soon as the laptop was closed, Yuuri climbed off of the bed and around to Victor, immediately wrapping his arms around the other.  Victor tossed the beanie off of his head before his arms moved to settle around Yuuri’s waist.

“Do you need me to do anything, love?”  Victor asked softly against Yuuri’s temple.  “I didn’t get too rough, did I?”

Yuuri hummed.  “You were perfect, Vitya.  All I need is you.”

“Such a sap.”  Victor said with a laugh before moving his hands down under Yuuri’s ass to lift him up.  “Such a change from two minutes ago.”

Yuuri pulled back and watched Victor’s face with a gentle smile, his hands moving up to Victor’s cheeks.

“Which do you like better?”

Victor slowly walked them to the side of the bed before he shrugged.  “I have enough love to give for both Yuuri _and_ Katsu.” he said before slowly leaning down to put Yuuri against the pillows.  His eyes moved down to Yuuri’s chest where some of his mess still stuck to his skin.  “Are you sure you don’t want a bath.”

Yuuri hummed and reached for Victor’s arm, tugging him down towards him.

“Hmmm, no.  Nap now, bath later.”

Victor laughed and crawled up onto the bed, immediately wrapping his arms around Yuuri from behind.  Yuuri shifted back, pressing himself right up against Victor’s body and he soon felt his eyes drooping shut as sleep took him.

Victor should have been exhausted after the long travel day and all of the energy he had just exerted, but as he held the man in his arms, he didn’t want to look away.  Their time together was always far too short, he didn’t want to miss a single second.  He tightened his grip and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the back of Yuuri’s neck and listened to his steady breathing, a sure sign that he had fallen asleep.

“I love you, in every way, Katsuki Yuuri.”  Victor mumbled with his eyes closed, his own heart hammering against his chest at the words that had never officially left his lips until then.

Victor missed the smile that spread across Yuuri’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> [tumblr!](http://spicedsuga.tumblr.com) «««« inbox is currently open to prompts  
> 


End file.
